


Black Feathers, Glass Heart

by Writer0890



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 35,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer0890/pseuds/Writer0890
Summary: Marnie resembles ZendayaJaq resembles Kimberly J. BrownCarla resembles Aimee CarreroMadison resembles Scarlett PomersMax resembles Brett DierAtticus resembles Skander KeyesWC: 1,213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Marnie resembles Zendaya  
> Jaq resembles Kimberly J. Brown  
> Carla resembles Aimee Carrero  
> Madison resembles Scarlett Pomers
> 
> Max resembles Brett Dier  
> Atticus resembles Skander Keyes
> 
> WC: 1,213

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marnie resembles Zendaya  
> Jaq resembles Kimberly J. Brown  
> Carla resembles Aimee Carrero  
> Madison resembles Scarlett Pomers
> 
> Max resembles Brett Dier  
> Atticus resembles Skander Keyes
> 
> WC: 1,213

 

* * *

 

 

Marnie Jacobs stepped on platform 9 ¾ quarters with her dad Martin, stepmother Maureen and her two half sisters. She was starting her fourth year at Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw. The eldest of her half sisters, Madison, was starting her second year as a Gryffindor while her younger half sister, Marley, had one more year.

“Hey Marnie!”

She turned to see her best female friend in her year and house, Jacqueline Fraser, or rather Jaq. She was a pale petite brunette with grey eyes in contrast to Marnie who had light black skin with light hazel eyes.

“How was your summer?” she asked in her thick Scottish brogue.

“It was good.”

“As much as I like riding the train especially with my best friend, it doesn't really make sense for all the Scottish students having to ride the train.” said Jaq.

“Yeah, it doesn't.”

The train whistled and the two girls boarded the train with Madison.

“Hey Madison!” Her friend Neville greeted.

“Hey Neville!”

The two second years had become friends late last year. According to Madison, they were both outsiders in their dorms since Neville was sharing a dorm with two sets of best friends and she wasn't as girly as Parvati and Lavender or as intellectual as Hermione. The two second years parted ways with the two fourth years.

Marnie and Jaq found their usual compartment with their friends Maximus ‘Max’ Fairchild who was slightly pompous but lovable. He was a thin boy with ash blond hair and dark blue eyes.

There was Clara Chavez who was the resident fashionista of the girl’s dorm. She was naturally tan with hazel eyes. She was a half Spanish and half British.

Then there was Atticus Quigley he was the bookish one of the group and one of the top students in their year. He was below average height for his age group being five foot four and was pleasantly plump. He had bottle green eyes with shoulder length black hair.

Then lastly there was the youngest ones in the compartment Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe, they were third year Ravenclaws.

“Hey everyone!” Marnie greeted walking in.

“Hey Marnie!” Clara greeted.

Marnie sat down and let her tortoiseshell cat out of her carrier. She was a birthday gift last year. Her name was Nixie after the the sea nymphs in Norse Mythology. The cat looked around curiously and then hopped on the nearest empty seat.

“So, are you two excited to start your third year?” Marnie asked them.

“Yes, I hope I make it on the Quidditch team again.” answered Cho.

“I’m pretty sure you will.” Marnie exclaimed.

She has always been a fan of Quidditch but she didn't play it. Her dad had played briefly for the Kenmare Kestrels as a seeker after he graduated from Hogwarts in 1974.

Actually, that's how he had met her biological mother in late 1976. He had chatted up the barmaid at the muggle bar when he was out with his teammates and the rest was history. She was born August 2nd, 1978.

“I've never understood the draw of Quidditch,” Max said.

“It's probably because you're a muggleborn.”

Max shrugged.

“Did you see who will be teaching Defense this year?”

“No, I didn't.”

“He's the author of all our books.”

Before anyone could respond the sweet trolley arrived and they bought their respective favourite sweets and chatted until they reached Hogwarts. The five fourth years went to find their usual carriage and sat down. The only other Ravenclaw in their year was Roger Davies and he shared the carriage with them.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts, they entered the Great Hall and took their seats at the Ravenclaw table. Right after the first years filed in and the sorting started. Immediately the usual betting session between Clara and Atticus began.

The sorting went on and when the last student joined his house, Dumbledore stood up and began his speech, opening the feast. After dessert and Dumbledore’s parting words they went to the Ravenclaw common room.

\---

 

The next morning Marnie woke up a bit disoriented, but then she remembered that she was back at Hogwarts. Nixie was sleeping peacefully at the foot of her bed. She got up and started to do her routine. The next one to wake up was Jaq.

“I wish that classes didn't have to start so early,” Jaq complained.

“Me too.”

They didn't wait for Clara to wake up they walked downstairs.

Marnie noticed a few of the newer Ravenclaws and decided to go and introduce herself.

“Did you guys have a good first night?” she asked.

“Yes, we had a good night.” said the Indian girl

“That's good, I'm Marnie.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Sita.”

Before Marnie could respond Atticus walked down the stairs to join them.

“Hey Attie,” Marnie greeted. She was closest to him since they were both quite bookish.

“Morning Mar.” he smiled at her.

“Let’s get down to breakfast.”

“It was nice meeting you.”

“You too.”

The trio of fourth years left the common room.

“I wish there was a shorter way to the Great Hall.” Jaq complained.

“Me too.”

They were halfway to the Great Hall when they ran into Madison, Neville and a little red haired girl.

“Mar!” her sister exclaimed hugging her.

“Hey, Maddie. How was your first night back?”

“It was good. This is Ginny.”

Marnie nodded and as they reached the Great Hall and they went their separate tables.

McGonagall was handing out their timetables.

“We have Charms with the Gryffindors first.” said Atticus

The girls nodded and sat down to eat. After breakfast they started walking towards the Charms classroom.

“Hello, Professor.” Marnie greeted the diminutive Charms Professor.

“Hello, Miss Jacobs.”

Jaq smirked. “You're such a teacher’s pet.”

“I am not or least not as big as Atticus is.”

The raven-haired boy stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

“I swear you two will probably end up dating.”

Atticus and Marnie looked disgusted at the thought. They were best friends and study partners. She sat down in the nearest chair. The only Gryffindor girls Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnett walked in, followed by the most notorious pranksters in school, the Weasley twins, and Lee Jordan. The two redheads sat together and Lee seated himself to next to Marnie.

“Nice to see you, Jacobs,” he smiled at her.

She smiled back at him.

“You don't need to call me by my last name, Jordan. We've known each other for four years.”

Before the dreadlocked boy could respond the lesson started and as usual Lee stared at Angelina all lesson.

After, they had Potions with the Hufflepuffs. She had always had an affinity for potions; Marnie believed it was due to the fact that her mum was a barmaid and her dad was a Potioneer. Despite this, she couldn't get along with Professor Snape no matter how much she had tried.

She was paired with Dana Ward, a medium height ginger with steel blue eyes. She wasn't exactly the friendliest girl in school, she was exactly the opposite of the Hufflepuff stereotype. Not soon enough in their opinion came the time for lunch. The group of Ravenclaws walked towards the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table, chatting together.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 953

 

As Friday came so did the time for the fourth year Slytherins and Ravenclaws’ first Defense lesson. Marnie had heard from Madison that Gilderoy Lockhart was really attractive. The three Ravenclaws entered the classroom and sat down, the rest of the class following them. Professor Lockhart made his grand entrance as he walked down the staircase.

“And I thought you were pompous, Fairchild,” exclaimed Roger Davies.

“Like you're much better, Davies," said Max.

“Max may be a bit pompous but he's still a good friend.” butted in Jaq.

“You have yourself a girlfriend, Fairchild.”

Before either, one of them could respond a quiz was passed out. Atticus looked a bit too excited and Marnie chuckled.

“You may start the quiz.”

They turned over their papers.

“What type of quiz is this?” asked Atticus disappointed, looking at the quiz; it was full of questions about their new professor.

“The first quiz that we are going to fail,” said Marnie

The group of Ravenclaws reluctantly answered the questions. At the end as they exited the class

Atticus exclaimed. “Well, he's a bloody idiot!”

“He's a pretty face, but no substance; it is a shame, really .” Clara sighed. “If he wasn't an idiot I might've fancied him just a little bit .”

“So, you don't fancy Roger anymore?”

“No, actually I started dating someone over the summer,” answered Clara.

“You did?!”

Clara nodded as they walked towards the Great Hall for lunch.

“Marnie!” shouted Madison beckoning her towards the Gryffindor table where she was sitting with Neville and Ginny.

Marnie parted with her friends and walked towards her sister

“You just had Defense didn't you?” Madison asked excitedly.

Marnie groaned.

“I'll take that as a yes and I suppose, you don't share my opinion on him?”

“He's a foppish idiot, Maddie.”

Madison snapped. “Well not everyone can be as smart as you or Atticus.”

Marnie sighed and walked back to the Ravenclaw table and plopped herself down next to Atticus.

“Something wrong?”

“Madison has a crush on Lockhart.”

“Didn't you already expect that?” said Jaq.

Marnie frowned as food appeared in front of her.

“I was hoping it wasn't true, but sadly, it is.”

Atticus nodded in agreement. Lockhart was an idiot. The trio began eating.

After lunch, they headed towards Herbology. You wouldn't expect it, but Jaq actually had a bit of a green thumb perhaps because her squib mum was a florist.

It was later that night when the girls were alone in their dorm that Marnie asked for details about Clara’s boyfriend

“So, tell us about the boy you met,” she said stroking Nixie.

Clara grinned.

“His name is Diego Huerta and as far as I know he's a Spanish muggle. He has a younger sister named Alexandra. He's really attractive.”

“Do you have a picture?”

Clara nodded and taking out the picture, showed it to her friends.

He was pretty attractive, the other girls thought.

 

\---

 

A few weeks later, Marnie was walking towards the Owlery to send a letter to her dad and stepmother. She really loved her stepmother despite all the fairytales saying that step mums were evil. As she reached the Owlery she bumped into a familiar dreadlocked prankster.

“Hey Jacobs,” he greeted her.

She smiled. “Hey Lee, I’ve told you, you don't have to call me Jacobs.”

“It's just a habit.”

She walked over to the nearest owl and tried to tie the letter to the owl’s leg but it seemed that the owl didn’t want to send any mail; it was pecking and screeching at her.

“You need help there?”

“If you wouldn't mind.”

Lee walked over and helped her tie the letter to the owl’s leg. When they finally succeeded, the owl flew away hooting indignantly.

“Any damage?”Lee asked.

“It's nothing too bad,” Marnie assured him.

He shrugged as they left together.

“It's kind of ironic that I'm bad with birds when my house’s mascot is an eagle.”

He chuckled.

“So, have you played any good pranks lately?” asked Marnie. She had always enjoyed their pranks.

“Actually we’re planning one right now. But it's a secret.”

She nodded and as they reached their separate ways Lee asked.

“So, who were you sending the letter to?”

Before she could respond Nixie sauntered up from the left and meowed.

“Hey girl,” she said greeting her cat with a loving caress of its fur and it purred.

“I guess I'll see you later, Jac---- err, I mean Marnie.”

“Bye Lee.”

As he left Marnie picked Nixie up and walked back to the Ravenclaw common room. She answered the riddle and entered.

“Hey Mari,” Atticus greeted from the couch.

“Hey Atty,” she responded as Nixie jumped from her arms.

He looked up at her. “Did everything go well with you mailing your letter?”

“Yes. Although the owl gave me a bit of trouble; it nipped me.”

Atticus winced in sympathy.

“I had some help from Lee and then he accompanied me halfway,” she said as she sat next to him on the couch.

“That was nice of him.”

“Yeah, it was.”

A few hours later it was time for dinner and the two of headed towards the Great Hall and joined Clara and Jaq at the Ravenclaw table.

“Hey, you two!” Jaq greeted her friends.

“Hey, Jaq!”

The group of Ravenclaws ate and chatted throughout the meal. Afterward, they walked back to their common room.

“So far we've had a quiet year,” said Clara.

“I give it until Halloween,” said Jaq,” then all hell will break loose.”

Marnie rolled her eyes and as they reached the Ravenclaw Tower, Atticus answered the riddle and they entered the common room. The five of them parted ways and walked to their respective dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosemary resembles Cicely Tyson  
> Walter resembles George Hamilton 
> 
>  
> 
> WC: 1,172

 

A few days before Halloween there was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and it found the group of fourth years walking towards the town; Marnie had to meet with her grandparents at one of the lesser known tea shops from Hogsmeade, ‘Rosa Lee Teabag’. As they came into sight she ran towards them happily.

“Hey sweetie,” her grandmother greeted warmly.

Rosemary ‘Rose’ Jacobs was in her late sixties with hazel eyes, dark black skin and grey hair that once had been dark brown. Her husband, Walter Jacobs, was in his late sixties as well with green eyes, a naturally bronzed skin tone and salt and pepper hair

“I'll catch up with you later guys,” Marnie told her friends.

“Okay.”

They nodded and continued on their way, leaving Marnie to talk with her grandparents. Together they entered the tea shop and her grandfather ordered the tea while Marnie and her grandmother sat down

“So, how's your fourth year going?”

“Pretty good, there hasn’t happened any drama yet.”

Rose nodded, remembering what her granddaughter had told her about last year’s events

“Are you enjoying your classes?”

“Yes, though we have a foppish idiot as the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor.”

“I swear that position is cursed,” Walter exclaimed as he joined his wife and granddaughter.

“And that's not the worse part! Half of the girls in school are falling over themselves to get his attention; it would be actually funny to watch If Madison wouldn’t be one of them.”

“It's probably her first crush, passerotta,” Walter said using his nickname for her.

Marnie blushed at her grandfather’s term of endearment; he had been calling her that ever since she was a toddler. The tea was delivered and they poured into three cups.

Rose smirked at her granddaughter.

“Don't be so hard on her, I remember your first crush too.”

So did Marnie. Derek Nixon. He was a muggle boy and she had met him last summer when she had spent a few weeks with her grandparents. Though, when she had returned this summer he wasn't there and it had devastated her.

“But other than the new Defense teacher, is your fourth year going well?” asked Walter bringing her out of her musings.

“Yes, everything is going fine.”

They finished the last sips of their tea and they got up to leave the tea shop, letting the money on the table.

“Goodbye dear. We’ll see you at Christmas,” Rose said hugging her granddaughter.

“Definitely, gran,” replied Marnie returning the hug.

Rose nodded and handed her a stuffed kestrel. It was funny how her motif was birds but her name was water themed. She hugged her grandfather as well and went to catch up with her friends. She found them at the ‘Three Broomsticks’.

Much later the four friends could be seen walking back towards the castle.

“I swear, you can’t be fourteen, not with all these stuffed animals,” teased Jaq noticing the stuffed bird in her friend's hand.

Marnie stuck her tongue out at her.

“At least these birds won't attack you.” Atticus teased as well.

Before she could respond they reached the courtyard of Hogwarts. And she saw Neville and Ginny walking together without Madison. They still were at odds with each other thanks to their different opinion on Lockhart, but Maddie was still her little sister and Marnie was wondering where her little sister was.

“I'll meet you two back in the common room.”

Jaq and Atticus nodded and left as she walked toward the second year blond boy and the first year redheaded girl.

“Hey, Marnie,” Neville greeted.

She smiled.

“Hey, Neville.”

“You’re wondering where Madison is?” he asked.

Marnie nodded.

“She has detention with Lockhart. I don't understand why she likes him so much. He let out some Cornish Pixies on Harry, Hermione, Ron and I. They put me up on the chandelier!”

Marnie frowned.

“I don't like him either. He's an idiot.”

“Though, I think she has finally bonded with Hermione since they both have a crush on him.”

That surprised her since Hermione didn't seem the type to have a crush on someone like Lockhart. She said goodbye to Neville and Ginny. Marnie didn't know what to expect from the red-haired girl, maybe she was just shy around older students, though if she was anything like her twin brothers the shyness wouldn't last long.

She walked back into the castle and headed towards the Ravenclaw Tower. Sometimes she wished there was a shorter way to the Tower but there wasn’t or if there was she didn’t know. When entered her dorm Jaq was waiting for her on her bed.

“Hey Marnie, how was your talk with Neville?” she asked.

“Good, I asked where Madison was. It turns out she had gotten herself in detention with Lockhart on purpose.”

Jaq shrugged. “Well, we all do crazy things when we like someone.”

“I suppose, but it’s not right! He's in his thirties!” Marnie exclaimed as she sat down cuddling Nixie in her arms.

 

\---

 

The group of Ravenclaws was on the way to the Halloween feast when someone shouted.

“Marnie!”

Said girl turned to see her angry little sister.

“Why do you care that I was in detention?”

“You're my sister, of course, I care.” came Marnie’s reply.

“It's none of your business, it's my life.”

Before the argument could escalate into a fight between sisters they were distracted by Filch’s shouting at Harry and the crowd that surrounded them, teachers and students alike, all looking at at the wall, including the Headmaster.

“What's going on?” Madison asked loudly.

Professor McGonagall turned to her.

“It doesn't concern you, Miss Jacobs.”

“I don't feel sorry for Filch at all,” said Madison noticing Miss Norris frozen in place.

Marnie having the obvious fondness for cats she couldn’t help but feel sorry even if they were talking about Miss Norris, the most insufferable cat.

“Imagine if it was Nixie who got petrified.”

Madison just fluttered her eyelashes at Lockhart flirtatiously. Marnie almost gagged.

“I suggest you continue to the Great Hall, Misses Jacobs,” McGonagall instructed them.

“Okay professor,” said Marnie and she grabbed her little sister’s arm and dragged her away while the younger girl kicked and screamed, not wanting to leave.

Once they arrived in the Great Hall, a sulky Madison wiggled out of her sister’s grip and went off towards the Gryffindor table.

“She's a piece of work,” noted Clara.

Marnie sighed and took her place at the table.

“It's so hard being the oldest in the family.”

“I know the feeling, Marnie. Although, my sister, Amanda, isn't as difficult as Madison is,” said Max.

“Thanks, Max,” Marnie smiled at the blond boy.

The food appeared on the plates and they started eating. After dinner, they went back to the Ravenclaw Tower.

“I think our quiet year is about to be over,” said Clara.

“What makes you say that?” asked Marnie.

“I saw what the wall said,” answered Clara.

“What did it say?”

“Enemies of the heir beware.”

Marnie fell asleep.

 

\---  
passerotta - little sparrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,091

* * *

 

It was the morning of the first Quidditch match of the year was there and Marnie wanted to support her step-mum's old house, Slytherin. Besides she knew that Lee would probably make a biased commentary against Slytherin resulting McGonagall scolding him. She walked towards the stands and sat on the Slytherin side. She was standing out with her blue and bronze scarf in the sea of green and silver, but she didn't care The match started. Marnie hated to see that the Slytherin team use dirty tactics to get ahead of the Gryffindors. Her attention was on the seekers, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Her dad had been the seeker of the Hufflepuff team in his school days. Biased, or not biased you couldn't help but laugh at Lee's commentary.

Suddenly a rogue bludger started chasing Harry, who tried to evade it, but despite his effort, he got hit and fell to the ground. Slytherin stands cheered, but Marnie winced in sympathy for the younger boy; he had broken his arm.

She had broken her arm when she was ten after falling from a tree where she was reading. She had to have in a cast for ages. Although they were magical and her dad could've easily made a skel-grow potion or cast a spell, they had opted to use the muggle way of healing a bone.

Gryffindor still won, but that didn't bother her. She got up to leave and she heading towards the castle when she heard someone calling her.

"Hey, Marnie!"

She turned towards the voice, only to lock eyes with a grinning Lee Jordan.

"Hey, Lee! I see that you're finally calling me by my first name," she said walking over to him.

"I am."

"Are you waiting for the twins?"

"Yeah, Angie too."

"That was a good game," said Marnie.

"I saw you sitting in the Slytherin stands," he mentioned.

"I don't like the dirty tactics they use but they are my step-mum's former house," replied Marnie.

Lee shrugged.

"Well, I secretly root for Slytherin sometimes too."

Marnie gasped. He had always seemed so biased against the house of the Snakes.

"My godmother was a Slytherin when she was in school," he explained.

Marnie nodded as Fred, George, and Angelina exited the changing rooms.

"I'll see you later, Marnie," said Lee and went to join them.

She said her goodbye and continued her way towards the castle.

As she entered the common room Atticus was sitting at the chess table in the corner.

"How was the match? Was it as drama-filled as the last year's?"

"Yes, a rogue bludger chased Harry and he ended up with a broken arm," she answered sitting in front of him.

Atticus winced.

"Do you want to play a quick game of wizard chess?"

"You know that it's never a quick game when we play," she giggled.

"I know."

"Well then let's hope that we finish before dinner."

They usually play chess every other Saturday, but they got easily distracted so it always took ages to finish a game.

"It would be interesting to start a chess team or club if the only members would be you an I.."

Thinking a bit, Marnie said.

"I think Madison mentioned that Ron Weasley plays chess as well. She has seen him play in the Gryffindor common room, so he might join us."

Atticus nodded. It was good to know that there was another chess player in the castle.

"I think we should get down to dinner, I'm starving," said Marnie, getting up to leave.

Atticus got up as well.

"You just don't wanna lose the second time in a row," he teased.

Marnie stuck her tongue out at him, but he just smiled at her and taking her hand they exited the common room.

After dinner, when they returned to their chess table Atticus asked her.

"Do you want to continue our game?"

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm exhausted." was her reply.

He nodded and after saying goodnight the two of them went to their separate dorms.

The next morning Marnie woke up to Nixie's loud meowing. Usually, the cat was rather independent, but it had been skittish and attached to Marnie ever since Halloween like she knew something had happened.

"Morning girl," said Marnie petting her head.

At the sign of affection, Nixie purred. As she got out of bed and began her morning routine so did Nixie; the cat following her hot on her heels to the bathroom and later to the common room and when Marnie sat on the couch, Nixie jumped right in her arms.

A few minutes later Atticus joined her.

"Morning Marnie."

"Morning Atticus."

The dark-haired boy sat down next to her.

"I see that Nixie still isn't letting you out of her sight."

"No, and it's not like I mind but it's starting to worry me," she replied and stroked her cat's fur.

Atticus nodded, it was worrying him as well.

"Maybe Professor Kettleburn can give us some insight, he is the Care of Magical Creatures professor after all; he could know the reason for such a behaviour even if Nixie is a mundane cat."

There was a meow of indignation from Nixie at his remark.

"Good idea," said Marnie, chuckling at the cat's indignation.

"We can ask him after breakfast."

Marnie nodded and as Jaq joined them, they walked down to the Great Hall.

After breakfast, Marnie called on her professor.

"Professor Kettleburn!"

He turned to her and smiled warmly.

"May I ask you a question about my cat?"

"Yes, you may Miss Jacobs," he replied.

"Ever since Halloween my usually independent cat, Nixie, has rarely let me out of her sight. Why do you think that is?"

"I assume it's just a touch of separation anxiety. It should go away."

"Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome, Miss Jacobs."

Marnie parted ways with Atticus and headed towards the library, hoping to find a book that could help Nixie's problem. Unfortunately, there was none and the one book that might help her was in the Restricted Section so she had to leave.

"Did you find the book?"

"Obviously not."

"So, do you want to continue our game from yesterday?" asked Atticus as he sat at the chess table.

"Sure," said Marnie sitting down.

They continued their game until Marnie lost. It was just in time for dinner, they walked down to the Great Hall.

"There was another petrification," Clara informed them.

"Who was it?"

"Colin Creevey, a first year Gryffindor."

Marnie nodded, thinking what could these attacks mean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,206

 

A month and a half later and nothing had really happened for the group of fourth years. Marnie was going home for Christmas like she had for the last three years.

A few days before the start of Christmas holiday the first meeting of the Duelling Club took place in the Great Hall. Marnie went only because Atticus was a great duellist and she didn’t want to miss Lockhart making a fool of himself; she was sure that he was not a good duelist at all. Also, she wanted to see all the other girls, and unfortunately her sister was one of them, who would come only to try and impress him.

“Hey Marnie” Lee smiled at her.

“Hey Lee”

“I'm surprised you're here.” He said.

“I could say the same thing for you, I'm just here to watch all the girls trying to impress him with their dueling.”

Lee chuckled. At the same moment, Lockhart cleared his throat, bringing everyone’s attention to him.

“Good evening! I am Professor Lockhart and I think you know my assistant, Professor Snape.”

Most of the girls just sighed and glanced at him with stars in their eyes. Marnie chuckled to herself. Professor Snape? Assistant? That wasn’t going to end well.

“Let’s get this started, break into pairs,” Lockhart instructed.

Marnie looked over to see Atticus had already paired with someone else.

“Do you want to be my partner Lee?” Marnie asked.

“Sure. I'll try to go easy on you, Jacobs,” He answered.

“There's no need to go easy on me, Jordan,” she smirked.

They got bowed to one another and started dueling.

“You're impressive, Jordan.”

“I'm not just a pretty face,” he replied, sending a jinx towards her.

  
Marnie easily dodged it.

“No need to be so cocky.”

Then Lockhart decided to make himself some of the pairs and went and paired Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, and at the same time Snape went and broke off Harry and Ron, pairing Harry with Malfoy and Ron with Seamus Finnigan.

A few minutes into the duel, Malfoy conjured a snake. Marnie felt herself freeze; she had been afraid of snakes ever since she was eight. She glanced over at Atticus but he couldn’t see her

“Marnie! Are you alright?” Lee questioned her.

“It's nothing that concerns you, Jordan. I'm leaving.”

“But…, wait!.” he shouted after her, but she didn’t hear him.

Marnie left the Great Hall and made her way towards the Hospital Wing for a calming draught.

“Hello Miss Jacobs, what can I do for you?” asked Madam Pomfrey upon seeing her.

“May I have a calming draught?” said Marnie.

The matron nodded and bustled around for a vial of calming draught, while Marnie sat on the nearest cot waiting for the potion. When Madame Pomfrey handed her the potion, she steadily drank it.

As she finished, Atticus rushed in.

“I'm such a bad best friend.”

“It's about time you got here, Quigley,” Marnie chuckled as she downed the last few drops of the potion.

“You okay now?”

“Yes.”

Atticus nodded and together left the Hospital Wing, Marnie thanking the matron for her help. They walked back to Ravenclaw Tower and as they entered the common room  
Jaq asked.

“How was the Duelling Club?”

“Interesting. Harry and Malfoy dueled. Malfoy conjured a snake and it freaked me out so I had to get a calming draught.” said Marnie sitting on the couch.

Jaq nodded.

“I paired off with Lee because Atticus paired off with someone else,” said Marnie.

He smirked at her.

“Neither one of you seemed to mind though.”

Marnie shrugged.

“He's a great dueller.”

About an hour later the three of them went to bed.

 

\---

It was the second to last day of term, also known as Atticus’ fifteenth birthday and Marnie went to the boy’s dorms to wake him up, as their usual routine on his birthday. Like in the Gryffindor Tower, the boys couldn't enter the girls’ dorms but the girls could be in the boys’ dorms. She's been waking him up on his birthday ever since their second year. The boys’ dorms were exactly like the girls’ dorms just messier.

She jumped on his bed shouting. “Happy birthday Atticus!”

“Ugh, what time is it?” the birthday boy groaned.

“8:30 am,” answered Marnie, smiling at him.

“At least we don't have lessons today, but with that said we shouldn't have to wake up so early.”

“It's your birthday! You cannot sleep in late. I’ll see you down in the common room in thirty minutes.”

The dark haired boy groaned in reply. Marnie got up and walked back to her dorm and soon Jaq woke up too.

“Did your usual routine with Atticus?” the other girl asked.

Marnie nodded and grabbed her clothes. Nixie still had separation anxiety especially since another student and the Gryffindor house ghost has been petrified the day after the first Duelling Club meeting. Though Marnie didn't understand how a ghost could be petrified.

She leaned down to pet Nixie and the cat meowed loudly. When she got home she would ask her father if there was a potion that could help Nixie.

She finished getting dressed, grabbed her gift for Atticus and walked down to the common room with Nixie hot on her heels.

“Morning Atticus, happy birthday,” she said again, hugging her best friend.

“Thanks.”

She handed him her gift and he grinned at her.It was a book about Ancient Runes, his favorite subject.

“Thank you, Marnie.”

“You're welcome.”

Jaq walked downstairs and wished him a happy birthday as well. The three of them started walking towards the Great Hall.

“Marnie!”

She turned to see Lee walking towards her, accompanied by Fred and George.

“Hey, Lee.”

She smiled at him.

“I just wanted to see if you were alright. You left so quickly that I hadn’t had the chance to accompany you to see if you were okay, ” he said

“I'm fine, thanks for asking.”

“That's good, I was concerned.”

Marnie nodded and they parted ways. His concern was touching When Owl Post arrived, Atticus received his traditional birthday gift from his mum ‘Irish Chocolate Potato Cake’. Marnie had a soft spot for the dessert not only because it was chocolate but it was also what had sparked her friendship with Atticus in their first year.

 

_Flashback December 20th, 1989_

_Marnie was sitting at the Ravenclaw table talking with Jaq when the owl post came and a large package landed in front of one of the boys in their year._

_“Does anyone want some of my chocolate cake?” said boy asked._

_She looked over at him and nodded. He handed her a piece of cake._

_“It's delicious, isn't it?”_

_“It is. It’s not filled with whip cream, what is it?”_

_The boy smirked._

_“It's mashed potatoes actually.”_

_“It's a weird combination but it works.”_

_“It's a traditional Irish dessert, my mum always makes it for me_ for� _my birthday.”_

_“That's sweet.”_

_“I'm Atticus,” he said._

_“That's a name from one of my favourite muggle books, ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’._

_Atticus nodded._

_“It's also one of my mum’s favourite books, she decided to name me after the father.”_

_“I know. I'm Marnie.”_

_“Like from the Alfred Hitchcock film ‘Marnie’?_

_She nodded._

_The two first years continued chatting together._

_End of Flashback_

It was three years later now and the two friends were as close as ever and they still shared his traditional birthday dessert.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:1,111

It was now the next day and time to go back home. Marnie always went home because her dad’s birthday was a few days after Christmas. Max and Atticus always joined her.

“I know you guys don't really care - ” Marnie cut him off.

“Max, we care about you.”

“That's nice to know.”

“What is it?”

Max said. “Due to all petrifications at school, my parents are transferring me to America for school.”

“That's sad, we’ll miss you,” Marnie said sincerely.

The blonde boy smiled at her as there was a knock on the compartment door.

“Come in.”

Lee walked in.

“Hey,� Lee.” Marnie greeted.

He smiled. “Hey, mind if I sit here. Fred and George decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas as did Angelina and Alicia.”

“Go ahead.”

The dreadlocked boy sat down.

“You remember Atticus and that's Max.”

Lee nodded. “Atticus isn't that a character in a muggle book named ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’?”

“Colour me surprised, how do you know that?” Marnie asked raising an eyebrow.

Lee blushed. “My mum is quite the bookworm.”

Marnie nodded. The four of them continued talking until the sweet trolley pulled up to the compartment and they bought some more sweets.

“I still have some of my ‘Irish Potato Chocolate Cake’, want some more?” Atticus asked Marnie.

“Sure.”

He broke off a piece of the cake and handed it to her.

“Did I hear that right, ‘Irish Potato Chocolate Cake’ ?” Lee asked confused.

Marnie answered. “You did, it may be an interesting combination but it's good. It combines two of my favorite things, chocolate, and mashed potatoes.”

Lee nodded.

“Do you want to try it?” Marnie asked.

“Sure,” Lee answered.

Atticus tore off another piece of his cake and handed it to Lee. The dreadlocked boy took a cautious bite.

“What do you think?”

“It certainly is interesting, I like it,” he replied.

Atticus and Marnie nodded.

They reached King’s Cross around 6 pm. Marnie hugged Max in goodbye before the group of fourth years walked off the train.

“Marnie!” Marley yelled running to greet her oldest sister.

Marnie smiled and hugged her sister. Marley had inherited walnut brown eyes from her maternal grandmother and inherited dark brown hair from their paternal grandfather. She inherited her mother’s skin tone and facial features.

“Hey everyone!” Madison greeted her sister ignoring Marnie.

As the sisters finished greeting each other their father and stepmother/mother joined them.

“Hey daddy,” Marnie said hugging her beloved father.

“Hey, sweetie.”

Madison pushed her older sister out of their father’s arms so she could greet him. Marnie turned to greet her stepmother. Despite having her own but wayward biological mum she still called Maureen ‘mum’.

Atticus and his family joined them. Mrs. Quigley had black hair with cerulean blue eyes in stark contrast to her husband Mr. Quigley had ash blonde hair and dark chocolate brown eyes.

The two families greeted each other.

“Hey, Marnie!”

She turned to see Lee and his parents walking towards them.

“These are my parents.”

Marnie smiled. “It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Jordan.”

“You too.”

Marnie introduced her parents to Lee before they apparated away.

“I take it you're still fighting with Maddie?” Maureen asked her stepdaughter once they got home.

Marnie sighed. “Yes, I am.”

“I'm afraid she gets this stubbornness/pigheadedness from my side of the family.”

“I hate when we're fighting,” Marnie said.

Maureen smiled at her step-daughter. “And you take after your father for sure.”

Marnie nodded. That's why she was a short hatstall between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

 

\---

It was now a few days later, Marnie was reading when there was a knock on the door. Her dad was in his potions laboratory so she got up to answer the door.

“Hello lass, is your dad home?” a man around her dad’s age asked in a rather thick Irish brogue. He had red hair but was balding.

“He is, he's in his potions laboratory. I'll go get him.”

“Okay.”

“I suppose it would be okay if you came in.”

The man walked in and sat on the couch. Marnie walked down to her dad’s laboratory which was in their basement.

“Hey, sweetie.”

“Hey dad, there's someone at the door for you.”

Martin nodded, wiped his hands and followed his daughter up the stairs.

“Martin!” the man exclaimed.

Her dad smiled. “Hey, Clancy.”

The two men shared a hug.

“Honey, this is the old chaser and captain of the Kenmare Kestrels, Clancy ‘O Donovan.”

“It's nice to meet you, Mr. O’Donovan.”

He said. “No need to call me, Mr. O'Donovan, call me Clancy.”

Marnie nodded.

“So, you're the reason your father gave up the exciting world of being a professional Quidditch player.”

“It was worth it.” Martin smiled at his oldest daughter.

Clancy defended himself. “I'm not criticizing you, Martin. I was injured badly in 1982 and I haven't played since.”

Just then Madison walked down the stairs. “Who was at the door, dad?”

“This is my old teammate Clancy O’Donovan, sweetie.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too, how many daughters do you have?” Clancy asked.

Martin smiled. “I have three daughters, Marley is over a friend’s house.”

Clancy nodded. “So, did you end up marrying that muggle woman Gillian or something similar?”

“No, we ended on good terms when Marnie was six months old. I met Maureen Richards a few months later and we conceived Madison around July 1979.”

Clancy nodded.

“Gillian and I co-parented Marnie until she turned three.”

Madison cut her dad off and groaned. “That's enough of Marnie’s sob story.”

Marnie glared at her sister.

“What are you doing for Christmas?” Martin asked Clancy.

He answered. “Not much, it's just me and my nephew.”

“Why don't you come over here? You shouldn't be alone for Christmas.” Martin offered.

“We couldn't intrude, it's a family holiday.”

“Nonsense, the more the merrier.”

Clancy smiled at his old friend. “Alright.”

“You'll have to run it by mum,” Madison reminded her dad.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I'll see you hopefully at Christmas,” Clancy said.

“Alright.”

Clancy said goodbye to his old teammate and his daughters.

“He was nice and for an older guy, he's kind of cute,” Marnie said.

Madison sighed. “Not as attractive as one Gilderoy Lockhart.”

“Can we agree to disagree at least for now?” Marnie asked her sister.

“I suppose.”

Martin said. “Now you two hug.”

The two sisters hugged.

“Dad, how is that potion for Nixie coming?” Marnie asked her dad.

“It's almost done, sweetie.”

Marnie nodded.

A few hours later, Maureen returned from work and greeted her family.

“Honey, one of my old teammates visited today. He said he wasn't going to be doing anything for Christmas.” Maureen cut her husband off.

“And you invited him over didn't you?” she smiled.

“I did, it's just him and his nephew.”

“That's perfectly fine, dear.”

Martin nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally Christmas, Marnie woke up to Nixie meowing loudly. She opened her eyes and glanced at the magical clock it was ‘9:30am’. She got up and started getting dressed. She chose a dress. She wasn't that into dresses but she only wore them for holidays. This was actually one of her favorite dresses with red and white squares. She put the finishing touches on her outfit and walked downstairs.

“Happy Christmas, sweetie.” Martin greeted kissing his oldest daughter’s cheek.

“Happy Christmas.”

He quickly surveyed his oldest daughter’s Christmas outfit. “Are you trying to impress someone?”

“Gran seems to love this dress on me so I decided to wear it.”

Martin raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you're not trying to impress Clancy’s nephew?”

“Dad, I don't even know the boy,” Marnie said trying to hide a blush but failing.

Martin chuckled at his daughter as there was a knock on the door. It was the older Jacobs brother Stephan. He had inherited the slightly lighter skin tone and facial features of his father with the hazel eyes of his mother.

“Hey, Uncle Stephan.” Marnie greeted her uncle.

He hugged his oldest niece. “You look nice, there must be a boy or something.”

“Can't I look nice for Christmas without there being a boy.” Marnie groaned.

“I suggested the same thing, Stephan. There is a boy coming over he's my old teammate’s nephew.”

“I don't even know the boy,” Marnie repeated.

“Leave her alone, boys,” Joan, Stephan’s wife scolded her husband and brother-in-law.

She had chestnut brown hair with blue eyes. 

“Hey Aunt Joan,” Marnie said hugging her aunt.

“You do look really pretty, dear.”

“Thanks.”

Next to arrive was their daughter Rebecca, she was a Cursebreaker in Egypt with her best friend Bill Weasley. She had almost identical hazel eyes to Marnie only a shade lighter and her maternal grandmother’s toffee coloured curls and her dad’s skin tone.

“Becky!” Marnie running to greet her cousin and god sister excitedly. The older girl had babysat her a lot when she was younger so they were extra close.

“Hey Mar Mar,” she greeted hugging her cousin.

Marnie blushed at the nickname that only her cousin could get away with calling her.

“That's a pretty dress, I know Gran likes that on you. I also think it looks good on you.”

“Thanks.”

The next to arrive were Maureen’s parents Eugene and Patricia Richards. Martin greeted his in-laws. Patricia had never liked Marnie much for some reason while her husband tolerated her at best.

Marnie chatted with her cousin.

“How's school going? You're a fourth year, right?” Rebecca asked her.

“I am. As always we have a new Defense Professor.”

“Professor Lockhart is so attractive,” Madison said joining her cousin and sister.

Marnie rolled her eyes.

“Isn't he an author as well?”

“Yes, all his books were on the reading list this year.”

The three girls continued talking. Their grandparents arrived a few minutes later. They greeted their grandparents warmly.

“Is everyone here?” Rose asked.

“Just about mum, my old teammate Clancy and his nephew should be here soon.”

Rose nodded.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Martin got up and answered the door.

“Hey mate,” Clancy greeted him.

“Hey, Clancy.”

The other man said. “This is my nephew Derek.”

Martin said. “It's nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

He invited them in and escorted them to the living room.

“Derek?” Marnie asked immediately noticing the familiar boy.

The strawberry blonde boy turned to her. “Marnie?”

“Yes, it's me.” Marnie said getting up and greeting him much to her father’s and his uncle’s confusion.

“Are you as lost as I am, Martin?” Clancy asked.

Martin nodded.

Rose clued them in. “He used to live down the street from us. Him and Marnie met the summer of her third year.”

Martin and Clancy nodded.

“Are you a wizard?” Marnie asked hopefully.

“I am. I go to Beauxbatons where I'm a fourth year.”

“I go to Hogwarts, I'm a fourth year Ravenclaw.” 

Derek nodded. “Ravenclaw, that's an interesting name.”

“It's for the nerds, Gryffindor is the best house.” Madison boasted.

“Don't hate on Ravenclaw, I was also a Ravenclaw but my best friend was a Gryffindor,” Rebecca said glaring slightly at her cousin.

“I hope to be a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw,” Marley smiled at her father and sister.

“Hufflepuff is for duffers,” Madison said waving her hand dismissively.

Rose, Joan, and Martin bristled they were all former Hufflepuffs. 

“I'm glad Beauxbatons doesn't have houses,” Derek said in relief.

“That's enough,” Maureen said.

The argument fizzled out and they began opening presents.

“I'm starving, let’s eat,” Martin exclaimed.

They all walked to the dining room and sat down and started to eat.

“So, Nixon isn't an Irish last name, is it?” Marnie asked.

“It's an English name but my dad was English while my mum was Irish.”

Marnie nodded. 

“My mum died when I was a baby, I was raised by my dad until he died right before I started my third year.” Derek explained even further.

“Is that why I didn't see you this summer?”

“Yeah, I moved in with Uncle Clancy that Christmas.”

Marnie smiled sadly at him as she glanced at her dad who was deep in conversation with Uncle Stephan.

“So, Marnie has your fourth year been going well?” Patricia asked formally.

“Yes, it has. Although, there's been drama at school because of the Chamber of Secrets was opened.” Marnie answered as she turned towards the older woman.

“The Chamber of Secrets is just a legend,” she insisted.

“It's not. There have been multiple petrifications.”

“That's what they get for being idiots.”

Marnie sighed. “It's not their fault they got petrified.”

“I have to agree with Gran, they are idiots especially the first year.”

Marnie glared at her little sister and her step-grandmum. She was getting frustrated. 

It was now after dinner, Marnie was still cooling down from dinner. She was sitting on the sofa in the living room.

“Did you say the Chamber of Secrets was opened?” her grandmother asked as she walked in and sat next to her still distraught granddaughter.

“Yes, it was opened a few days after I met you and grandpa in Hogsmeade.”

Rose nodded. “I was in sixth year when it was opened. It was a lot worse back then a poor third year was killed.”

“Killed by what?”

Rose shrugged. “I never found out.”

“Alright.”

“So, you're still not getting along with Madison?”

Marnie sighed. “We were but when you throw in Patricia. She's never liked me.”

Rose pulled her granddaughter into a hug. 

“Did I interrupt something?” Maureen asked walking into the room.

Marnie pulled out of her grandmother’s hug wiping her tears.

“Is this about what my mum said?”

Marnie nodded. 

“I hate the way she seems to favor Madison, she should love you and treat you like you're her biological granddaughter.”

“Thanks, mum,” Marnie said.

The three women got up and walked back to where everyone was.

“Look who's under the mistletoe,” Rose smirked as she nudged her granddaughter.

Marnie looked over at the mistletoe that was hanging over the door and saw Derek. 

“Go over, sweetie.” Rose encouraged her granddaughter.

Marnie walked nervously towards the boy.

“Hey, Marnie.”

She smiled. “You realize you're under the mistletoe, right?”

“Oh, am I?” He asked.

“You are.”

“Well this is awkward,” he said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Marnie said. “It is.”

“I don't want to have our first kiss in front of everyone.” 

Marnie’s heart skipped a beat. 

“I would offer to go outside but it's below freezing out there,” he smirked.

Marnie nodded.

It was time for everyone to leave. Marnie was saying goodbye to Derek.

“It was a really nice seeing you,” he smiled.

She smiled back. “It was.”

“You look really nice in that dress, I know you didn't know that it was me that was coming but were you trying to impress whoever it would've been?”

She groaned. “Do I only need to get dressed up to impress a boy?”

He held up his hands defensively. “Of course not.”

She calmed down.

“You're kind of adorable when you're upset.” he smiled at her.

She smiled back at him.

“Do you think I could kiss you?” He asked.

Marnie nodded and he leaned in to kiss her but when their lips were inches apart their father and uncle respectively interrupted. They jumped apart and stared at each other awkwardly.

“Did we interrupt something?” Clancy smirked at his nephew.

Derek looked up at his uncle blushing.

“We’ll see you guys soon,” Clancy said.

“Bye!” Martin called after his friend and his nephew.

They left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 689

It was now about a week later, it was New Year's Eve. The family usually celebrated a quiet New Year's Eve but this year they were invited to Clancy's New Year's Extravaganza. The three sisters were getting ready.

"You look really pretty, Marnie," Marley complimented her sister as she brushed her hair.

"Thanks, Marley."

Madison smirked. "She's trying to impress that boy, aren't you?"

"I happen to like this dress, Madison. I don't need to dress up to impress Derek or any guy."

The three sisters continued getting dressed.

"Let me look at my three daughters," Maureen said.

The three girls turned to their mother. Marnie was wearing a knee-length periwinkle blue dress with blue flats. Madison was wearing a scarlet dress with a pair of mini heels. Marley was wearing a bright pink dress with pink flats.

"You all look so beautiful, don't they Martin?" she asked her husband.

Martin surveyed all his daughter's outfits. "They look beautiful," he repeated his wife's sentiment.

"Thank you."

The family apparated to Clancy's house in Derry, Ireland.

"Hello, Jacobs family." Clancy greeted when he opened the door.

"Hey, Clancy," Martin said.

Clancy invited them in.

"Marnie, it's nice to see you again." Derek smiled at her.

She smiled at him. "It's nice to see you too."

"You look really nice tonight." He complimented.

She blushed. "Thanks. You look nice too."

Derek smiled. "Come with me, I want to introduce you to my friends."

"Alright."

He took her hand and led her to a group of three boys in the living room. The room was busy with chatter among the adults.

"This is my friend Marnie, everyone." He introduced.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you I'm Césaire." a platinum blonde boy and green eyes said in a thick French accent.

"I'm Bartolomeu." a boy with a Portuguese accent said. He had sandy brown hair with light brown eyes.

A boy with dark black hair that looked almost purple said in a Spanish accent. "I'm Clemente."

Marnie smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"So, you attend Hogwarts?" Clemente asked.

"Yes, I'm a fourth year Ravenclaw."

Clemente nodded. "My cousin is a seventh year Slytherin."

"That's cool."

"Do you like Quidditch?" Bartolomeu asked.

Marnie smiled. "I'm quite fond of the Kenmare Kestrels because my dad used to play seeker before I was born."

"For some reason, I'm partial to the Wimbourne Wasps. So, it's good that you don't like the Appleby Arrows."

The two of them discussed Quidditch for a few minutes and then changed the subject so the other three could take part in the conversation.

"So, you have two little sisters?"

"Yes. Madison is the older one. She's a second-year Gryffindor. Marley begins Hogwarts next year."

"I'm the oldest as well, I have a younger brother and a younger sister," Césaire said.

Marnie nodded.

"How about I give you a tour Marnie," Derek suggested.

"I would like that."

Derek took her hand and began leading her around the house.

"Besides my room, this is probably my favourite room," Derek said, leading her into a medium-sized library.

Marnie's hazel eyes widened as she looked around the library. She always wanted to have a library in her house.

"I knew you'd like the library, I remember you love to read," he smirked.

The two of them continued talking until midnight.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

As the countdown ended, Derek turned to Marnie, leaned in to kiss her and their lips met in their first kiss. Marnie had no idea where to put her hands so they wrapped around his neck.

"Happy New Year, Marnie," he smiled leaning his forehead on hers once he pulled out of the kiss.

"Happy New Year, Derek."

"There you are, honey," Martin said walking in the library.

Marnie said. "Hey, dad. Are we getting ready to go?"

"Yes."

Marnie quickly hugged Derek and left with her family.

"That was a fun party." Marnie, she told Nixie as she undressed and changed into her pajamas.

She crawled into bed and fell asleep dreaming of her first kiss. She couldn't think of anyone who would've been better to share her first kiss with.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,110

It was now time to board the train back to Hogwarts. She looked around the platform for Atticus.

"Hey Marnie!" He yelled.

She turned to smile at her best male friend. The families quickly greeted each other before the train whistled and their kids said goodbye and boarded the train.

"I think I already miss Max, he was probably most likely to be Prefect next year. I don't think Roger will get the honour." Atticus said.

"You're a shoo-in then, I wonder who will be the female Prefect."

"As much as I love Jaq and Clara, it's obviously going to be you."

Marnie nodded.

"How was your Christmas?"

"It was fun, how about yours?"

Atticus nodded. "It was normal."

"I was introduced to my dad's old captain, Clancy O'Donovan and reunited with his nephew Derek."

"Isn't Derek the guy you had a crush on during the summer of third year."

Marnie nodded as there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Lee walked in.

"Hey Lee. How was your Christmas?" Marnie asked as he walked in.

The dreadlocked boy said. "It was good, how was yours?"

"Good."

The group of fourth years continued talking until the sweet trolley pulled up outside the compartment.

"Where's your other friend, Max. I just realized he's not here." Lee said.

Marnie answered. "He was transferred to a school in America due to the petrifications at Hogwarts."

Lee nodded. They reached Hogwarts around 6pm and the three of them shared a carriage.

"Marnie! Atticus!" Jaq yelled running towards her friends in greeting as they walked through the Entrance Hall.

"Hey Jaq." Marnie greeted her best female friend.

"Did Max not come back?" Clara asked joining her friends.

Marnie said. "Yes, he transferred to a school in America."

"That sucks."

Atticus said. "How do you think I feel, now it's only me and Roger in the dorm."

"Oh, poor baby." Jaq teased.

Atticus stuck his tongue out at him. They walked to the Great Hall.

"Did anything interesting happen here?" Marnie asked.

"Not really."

Marnie nodded. "You guys remember me telling you about the boy I met the summer of our third year?"

"Yes, Derek isn't it?"

Marnie blushed. "Yeah, it is."

"What about him?"

"I was reunited with him over Christmas, it turns out he's a wizard. He goes to Beauxbatons where he's a fourth year."

"At least one of is lucky that our love interest is magical." Clara sighed as she sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

Marnie said. "That sucks, Clara."

"But at least you're happy." the Spanish girl smiled at her.

Atticus complained. "This is what I get when my three best friends are girls."

"Let's change the subject for Atticus," Marnie said sympathetically.

Jaq nodded. They changed the subject to something that Atticus could take part in.

After dinner, the four of them walked to Ravenclaw Tower. Clara recited the answer to the riddle and they walked in.

"See you later, Atticus," Jaq said pushing Marnie towards their dorm with Clara trailing behind them.

Marnie waved to her male best friend.

"So, how did you reunite with Derek?" Jaq asked as they reached their dorm.

Marnie wiggled from her best female friend's grasp and flopped on her bed happily.

"What is it?"

Marnie smiled up at her. "Derek is the nephew of my dad's old teammate Clancy O'Donovan. So, Clancy came over to visit a few days before Christmas and then my dad invited them to Christmas. We were reunited a few days later. We almost kissed before they left but my dad and his uncle interrupted. But when we went over for New Year's Eve we kissed in his library after he introduced me to his friends Césaire, Bartholomeu and Clemente."

"He has his own library in his house. You know how to pick them." Clara teased.

Marnie blushed. "It was my first kiss but I didn't feel any sparks. Maybe if I kiss him again it will change."

"That could happen."

Marnie nodded.

-/-/

It was the next morning, Marnie has to get used to getting up earlier now. She's always been more of a night owl than early bird which is one difference between her and Atticus. He's an early bird, part of her felt sorry for Roger. She got out of bed and shuffled towards the bathroom to get dressed. She hasn't given Nixie the anxiety potion quite yet so the tortoiseshell cat was still her shadow. She finished her bathroom routine and walked down the stairs to see Atticus sitting on the couch.

"Morning, Marnie." Atticus greeted.

She smiled. "Morning."

"So, I'm going to guess that you, Jaq and Carla had some girl talk last night."

"Yeah, we did. I told them I got my first kiss from Derek on New Year's Eve."

"That's sweet, I haven't gotten my first kiss yet."

Before Marnie could respond Jaq walked down the stairs. The three of them walked down to the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. McGonagall handed out the new timetables. The Ravenclaws had Transfiguration first with the Hufflepuffs. Transfiguration was one of Marnie's worst subjects compared to Charms and Potions anyway. It was the opposite case to Potions. She got along with McGonagall but wasn't good at her subject.

After Transfiguration, it was time for Marnie to go to Muggle Studies and Atticus went to Ancient Runes. Marnie enjoyed Muggle Studies very much.

"Morning Miss Jacobs," said Professor Burbage.

She smiled. "Morning Professor."

"Did you have a nice holiday, Miss Jacobs?"

"I did, how about you?" She asked as she sat down in a middle row.

The professor smiled. "Yeah, I did have a good holiday. Thanks for asking."

The rest of the students filed in that included Lee who sat next to Marnie.

"Hey Marnie," he greeted grinning at her.

She smiled back. "Hey Lee."

The class started. After class, it was time for lunch. Marnie was starving as she walked to to the Great Hall. She sat at the Ravenclaw table and waited for her other friends. The first one to arrive was Atticus he sat down right next to Marnie.

"How was Ancient Runes?" She asked looking up at him.

"Good, How about Muggle Studies?"

"Same."

Next to join them was Jaq she had been in Divination. Though, Marnie didn't choose to take the subject she even thought it was interesting. She's been obsessed with Astrology since she was younger which is a form of Divination, she knew it wasn't very accurate it was a hobby of hers.

Lastly, Carla joined them and the food appeared in front of them. They ate and chatted for all the meal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 738
> 
> I know the Owlery is in the castle now but I think it makes sense that's it's somewhere else for now.

* * *

 

 

It was now Valentine's Day, Marnie was at the Ravenclaw table when she received a letter. It was from Derek.

_Dear Marnie,_

_You'll probably receive this letter on Valentine's Day. That's just a coincidence, I assure you. How are you doing? I'm doing well. The boys say hi._

_From,_

_Derek_

"Is that from Derek?" Jaq asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Anything interesting?"

"Nothing really, his friends say hi."

Jaq nodded. It was a Sunday so the group didn't have classes so they began early walking towards Ravenclaw Tower.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Unfortunately, I need to finish a Transfiguration essay in the library so I'll catch up with you later," Marnie said.

"Alright."

Marnie made a detour to the library. She really enjoyed the library. She sat down at a table across from the only Weasley that she's ever seen in the library, Percy.

"Hey Jacobs, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"So, what are you working on?"

Marnie answered. "Transfiguration."

The bespectacled redhead nodded. Marnie worked very hard on her essay until dinner. Then the hour after dinner until the library closed. She carefully walked back to Ravenclaw Tower watching out for any trouble. She recited the answer to the riddle, walked in and walked towards her dorm. She threw herself on her bed.

"Did you finish your essay?" Jaq asked.

Marnie groaned. "I did."

"That's good," Jaq said.

Marnie got up and began getting ready for bed. By 10 pm, she was out like a light.

-/-/

It was now Saturday, she decided to write Derek back. She was writing the letter.

_Dear Derek,_

_I'm doing fine. I'm back at Hogwarts for the term. I have a set of friends too. Jacqueline or rather Jaq, Carla, and Atticus. There used to be another boy in our group but he transferred after our first term this year due to some petrifications. Tell the boys I say hi._

_Marnie_

She also decided to write her cousin Rebecca or Becky.

_Dear Becky,_

_How's Egypt? I know we talked about it at Christmas but not in too much detail. You remember that boy who was at Christmas. I saw him again on New Year's Eve, he gave me my first kiss. The problem is I thought I would have feelings for him when we kissed but I didn't. I had a crush on him when I was thirteen. Do you have any advice?_

_Love,_

_Marnie_

She checked through the letters, hopped up and began walking towards the Owlery.

"Marnie, mind if I join you?"

She turned to see Lee walking towards her. "Sure."

He fell in step with her.

"So, who are those letters for?"

"My cousin Rebecca and my friend Derek."

Lee nodded.

"I assume you weren't just waiting for me to come out of the castle," she smirked.

Lee said. "Actually, I've been waiting for Angie to finish Quidditch practice."

"Of course."

Before Lee could respond they reached the Owlery. Marnie walked to the nearest owls and Lee helped her calm them down.

"Thanks, Lee."

"No problem."

They left the Owlery and began walking towards the castle. Halfway to the castle, Lee noticed that the Quidditch team had finished practice so he ran off to flirt with Angie without a goodbye to Marnie. She made her way back to the castle alone. She met up with Atticus as she walked to Ravenclaw Tower.

"Just got out of Frog Choir?" she asked.

Atticus nodded. He had a relatively good singing voice so he had joined the choir last year.

"I ran into Lee and he walked me to the Owlery then we were walking back and didn't even say goodbye in order to flirt with Angelina."

Atticus said. "Doesn't he realize he's never had a chance with her."

"Sadly, no."

They reached Ravenclaw Tower, Atticus recited the answer to the riddle and they walked in the common room. They sat on the couch.

"How about some 'Exploding Snap' or maybe a game of 'Go Fish'?"

Marnie said. "I wouldn't mind a game of 'Go Fish'.

Atticus nodded and grabbed a deck of cards off the table in front of them and they began playing. When they finished the game it was time to go to the Great Hall for dinner. They sat at the Ravenclaw and waited for Clara and Jaq. The two girls joined them eventually and they began eating. Once dinner was finished they walked back up to Ravenclaw Tower.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:689

It was now the middle of March, Marnie was eating breakfast when she received the two letters.

_Dear Marnie,_

_Egypt is going fine. So, my little cousin is growing up. That's good. You know I'm the wrong person to ask for relationship advice I've been pining for my best friend since my seventh year._

Love,

Becky

Marnie sighed. Becky has pined for Bill since her seventh year at Hogwarts but he hasn't given her the time of day. She opened the letter from Derek.

_Dear Marnie,_

_Atticus is the name of the main adult character in 'To Kill a Mockingbird' isn't it? That's a cool name. Your school is quite eventful here we just have normal stuff happen._

_Derek_

She finished the letters and continued eating breakfast. After breakfast, she went off to Double Defense Against the Dark Arts. It took all her strength not to bang her head on the desk due to Lockhart's stupidity.

"Finally, we're out!" Atticus and Marnie exclaimed in unison.

"Only two more months of school."

Atticus flopped dramatically down outside the classroom.

Marnie laughed at her best friend's antics. "Come on, Mr. Drama King."

"Leave me here to die."

"Jaq, you grab his right leg, I'll grab his left."

The other brunette reached for her friend's leg but he jumped up. "On second thought, this will mess my back up with the stones."

"Good, we won't have to drag your fat arse around," Jaq laughed.

Atticus said. "Well, not all of us can your metabolism, Jaq."

"Speaking of metabolism, it's time for lunch," Marnie said.

The three of them walked towards the Great Hall. They sat at the Ravenclaw table. The food appeared in front of them and they began eating. After lunch, the three of them went their separate ways to their different classes.

After their classes, they reunited and walked to dinner. After dinner, they walked back to Ravenclaw Tower. Once outside the common room, Jaq recited the answer to the riddle and they walked in. Atticus threw himself on the couch dramatically.

"You going to continue your fit from earlier?" Marnie smirked sitting down next to him.

Atticus put his feet on her lap. "If I wasn't so bloody full. I would."

"Do I look like a footrest, Atticus." she giggled.

The three of them stayed in the common room until curfew and walked to their separate dorms.

-/-/

It was time for Clara's fifteenth birthday. She was not the oldest in the group of girls Jaq had turned 15 three weeks ago.

"Ugh, I hate having school on my birthday!" Clara complained as they walked to Charms.

Marnie said longingly. "I also wished I had a birthday during the school year."

"I'm jealous of you, I rather have a summer birthday," she replied.

Before Marnie could respond they reached the Charms classroom. They walked in and sat down in their regular seats. The rest of the students filed in. Lee walked in the twins and sat down next to Marnie.

It was finally the end of the day and time to celebrate Clara's birthday in the common room. Marnie being the closest to the house elves she has asked them to make her a cake for her birthday.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Carla, Happy Birthday to you and many more." Marnie, Jaq and Atticus chorused.

Carla blew out the candles on her cake. Jaq took the candles off and cut each of them a piece.

"This is delicious," Marnie said.

Atticus nodded in agreement swallowing a bite. "It is but not as good as my mum's 'Irish Chocolate Potato Cake'.

"You're such a mama's boy, Atticus." Jaq teased.

The boy said. "And proud."

"I don't understand the double standard of girls are being able to close their dads and no one says anything about it but if a boy is close with his mum he's called wimpy or sissy."

"I'm not a wimp," Atticus said.

Marnie said. "I wasn't calling you a wimp, Atticus. I'm just saying."

"I know, you weren't Marnie."

They finished their celebration, cleaned up and went up to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC; 1,032

  
It was now the eighth of May. Marnie had convinced Atticus to attend the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Quidditch match with her. They walked into the Quidditch Pitch and sat down in the Gryffindor stands next to Madison. The two sisters were still on relatively bad terms so Madison huffed when Marnie sat next to her.

"When is the game going to start," Madison whined impatiently tugging at her robe.

Marnie was slightly impatient too. "Maybe there's something wrong."

A few minutes later, McGonagall walked out onto the field. "This match is canceled as well as the rest of the season."

There were cries of disappointment from the crowd. The disappointed students filed out of the Quidditch Pitch.

"Miss Jacobs!" McGonagall shouted.

Both Marnie and Madison turned towards the frantic Transfiguration Professor.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Your friends with Miss Granger, aren't you?" she asked Madison.

The younger Jacobs sister nodded. "I suppose we're close but not as close as her, Harry and Ron."

"I have something that you'd probably like to see."

Madison nodded and joined Ron, Harry and McGonagall walked away.

"I wonder what that was about?" Marnie asked.

Atticus shrugged as they continued walking towards the castle. Once in the castle, they started walking towards Ravenclaw Tower, Marnie recited the answer to the riddle and they walked in.

"That was a quick match," Clara said looking up from painting her nails.

Marnie said. "The match was canceled along with the whole season."

"That's only a handful of matches, isn't it?" Clara asked.

Marnie nodded as she sat down on the couch and Nixie hopped on her lap. She had finally relaxed without the potion which is a relief to Marnie she didn't want to use a potion on her cat. That would've been the last resort

Atticus brought over the chessboard for their weekly game. As they started to play, Jaq walked in.

"Hey guys." the brunette said.

"Hey Jaq." Marnie greeted her looking up from the chess game.

She said. "That was a quick Quidditch match."

Marnie explained everything to her. By the time dinner came around, they were halfway through the game per usual. They walked down to the Great Hall.

"Madison isn't at the Gryffindor table." Marnie noticed.

Atticus offered. "Maybe she's in the Gryffindor common room."

"She usually doesn't miss meals. Something must be wrong."

To calm his best friend's worries Atticus said. "I'm sure she's okay."

Marnie pushed her plate away and sauntered over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Marnie," Lee greeted smiling at her.

She relaxed at his smile. "I know you probably don't pay attention to the second years but I noticed my sister Madison isn't here."

Lee glanced around. "You're right I don't pay attention to second years."

"I assume she's in the Gryffindor common room."

"Do you want me to take to the common room after dinner?" Lee offered.

She smiled. "I'd like that."

"Don't you have detention after dinner, Jordan?" Angelina asked.

He facepalmed. "Angelina's right, I can't show you to the common room."

"Can one of you show me to the common room instead?" she asked eying her fellow fourth years.

"I will," Alicia said.

"Okay, thanks. Spinnett." she smiled at the Italian girl before she walked away from the Gryffindor table.

She walked back to the Ravenclaw table and sat down.

"Is someone going to show you to the Gryffindor common room?" Jaq asked.

Marnie nodded as she took a bite of her meal. "Lee offered but he has detention so Spinnett is going to show me."

"How many detentions has he received this year?"

"I don't know."

They continued eating and chatting. After dinner, she parted ways with her friends and found Alicia outside the Great Hall.

"You ready to go, Jacobs?" she asked shortly.

"Yes."

Alicia nodded as they begin walking to the Gryffindor common room in silence. Alicia recited the password and they walked in.

Marnie saw her sister on the couch. "Madison?"

"What are you doing here?" the redhead snapped.

Marnie sat down next to her sister. "I noticed you weren't at dinner."

"It's none of your business."

"Maddie." she coaxed.

The little redhead said. "It's kind of a girl thing."

"I'm your big sister, Maddie. You want me to take you to the Hospital Wing?"

Madison nodded. The two girls quickly left the common room and made their way to the Hospital Wing.

"What can I do for you, Miss Jacobs?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Madison looked up shyly at the matron.

"Ah, I've seen that look on many young girl's faces many a year."

Madison breathed a sigh of relief as the matron gave her some pain potions if she needed them and some toiletries.

"You should be all set, Miss Jacobs."

Madison said quietly. "Thanks, Madame Pomfrey."

"You're welcome, Miss Jacobs."

The two sisters walked out of the Hospital Wing and started walking back towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Did you see that Hermione was petrified?" Madison asked.

Marnie said. "I didn't notice."

"That's what McGonagall had to show me, Harry and Ron, earlier today. I now feel horrible about what I said over Christmas Break about the people who were petrified were idiots." Madison said regretfully.

Marnie patted her back as they reached the Gryffindor common room.

"Thanks for everything, Mar." she thanked her older sister.

Marnie smiled. "No problem."

Madison recited the password and walked into the Gryffindor common room. Marnie started walking towards the Ravenclaw common room.

"Hey, Marnie!" Lee exclaimed when they ran into each other.

She smiled. "Hey Lee, just got out of detention?"

"Yeah, that explains why I'm out but what about you?"

Marnie said. "That's private actually."

"Okay, you want me to escort you back to the Ravenclaw common room?"

She smiled thankfully. "I can handle it thanks."

"Alright."

She bid adieu to the dreadlocked boy and continued walking back to Ravenclaw Tower. She answered the riddle and walked up to her dorm.

"So, what was wrong with Madison?" Jaq asked immediately from her bed.

"Girl stuff, we had to go to the Hospital Wing for some pain potions and toiletries."

Jaq nodded. Marnie did her routine and crawled into bed thinking about the events of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:619

It was now time to board the train almost two weeks later. The four of them boarded the train and sat in their usual compartment.

"Well, that was an eventful year." Jaq said.

"It was." Marnie said petting Nixie's fur.

"And next year we have our O. , so I'm going to write up with some schedules for us."

"Really, you know they're going to end up in the trash, Atticus."

The boy shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

A few minutes later, the sweet trolley pulled up to the compartment. They bought their respective favourite sweets and continued chatting.

Around 6pm, they arrived at King's Cross. They walked off the train and went to find their respective parents.

"Mar!" Marley yelled running to greet her sister.

"Hey Marley."

Madison joined them and greeted her sister. As they finished their greetings their parents joined them.

"How was the rest of your school year?" Martin asked his daughters.

The two of them began telling their father about the rest of their school year. They apparated back to their house.

Marnie let Nixie free, she jumped on the bed and found her usual spot. She began unpacking then she was called down for a late dinner. Their traditional return from Hogwarts meal was sausage rolls and beans. She loved her dad's sausage rolls. The family served their plates and began eating.

"So, what do you have planned for the summer?" Maureen asked her daughters.

"Atticus is writing up schedules for studying for our O. , the summer is going to be full of studying."

"That's what you get when your best friend is a nerd but also little bit of a control freak." Madison teased.

"Haven't you said that Hermione is the same way that you observed with Harry and Ron?"

"Yeah, she is."

Martin said. "I have an apprentice coming in a few days."

"So, I'm not good enough to be your apprentice anymore, I'm hurt dad," Marnie teased.

"It's a special favour for a friend of mine."

"Who is that?"

"Your mum."

Marnie said. "Maureen is my mum not the one who abandoned me when I was three."

"Sweetie, she had a reason not a good reason but she'll explain."

Marnie said evenly. "There's no good reason to abandon your daughter then begin contacting her again by the time she's six and already attached to her stepmother!"

"Sweetie -" Martin tried.

Marnie finished her dinner, excused herself from the table and walked to her room. She flopped on her bed scaring Nixie.

"Sorry, girl."

The cat jumped back on the bed and rubbed against her owner for some attention. Marnie picked her up and pet her.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Her stepmum walked in.

"Hey, mum."

She smiled at her stepdaughter. "I know you don't want to reconnect with your biological mum."

"I don't."

"Your biological mum and dad raised you until you were three. I was glad to help raise you along with your dad. You became as much my daughter as Madison and Marley."

"I know."

Maureen said. "Just give her a chance. I know she really did love you."

Marnie sighed. "Alright, I'll give her a chance."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Her dad walked in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. Marnie's favourite.

"I brought a peace offering," he chuckled holding out the plate towards out of his daughter.

Marnie took a cookie, dipped it the milk and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Are you feeling better?"

Marnie hugged her dad in response.

"I can understand your hesitation, sweetie."

Marnie nodded. "I'll give her a chance."

"That's my girl."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,032

It was a couple days later, Marnie woke up. Today was the day that her dad's apprentice was coming over but also the day she was going to go over to Derek's to finally talk about the kiss they shared on New Year's Eve. She hopped up and quickly changed into an outfit. She walked down the stairs to see her dad.

"Morning daddy," she smiled.

"Morning sweetie. Where are you off to after breakfast?" He asked noticing her outfit.

Marnie answered. "I'm going to Derek's."

He smirked. "You still fancy him? I know you two kissed."

"How do you know?"

"Derek told Clancy and he told me."

Marnie nodded. She finished her breakfast and flooed to Derek's.

"Oh, hello Marnie." Clancy greeted her.

Marnie smiled at her dad's friend. "Hello, Clancy."

"I assume you're here to see Derek."

"Of course, she's here to see me, Uncle Clancy. Who was the last girl who came to visit you?" Derek chuckled walking down the stairs.

Marnie smiled at the strawberry-blond boy as he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Clancy said leaving the room.

The two friends broke apart. Derek led her to the couch.

"So, about the kiss, we shared on New Year's Eve."

Marnie said. "I thought I would develop feelings for you since I haven't seen you since but I didn't. Unless you want to give it another go?"

"No, but you know how to break a guy's heart, Marnie." he chuckled.

"Did you have feelings for me?"

Derek said. "No, I didn't. I was just teasing you."

Marnie playfully shoved his shoulder.

"I'm sure you have a few guys falling over you," Derek said.

Marnie said. "Not at all, I'm sure you have a few girls falling over you too."

"Maybe just a few."

The two of them continued talking.

"Marnie, you want some lunch?" Clancy asked her around one pm.

"That sounds good but I'll have to leave after that."

The older man nodded. He served them each a plate of food.

"So, are you two finally a couple?"

Derek answered his uncle. "No, we don't like each other like that."

"But you two kissed."

"Yes, we did. That doesn't mean we're obligated to have feelings for each other, Clancy."

"I suppose so."

They continued eating.

"Would like some dessert?"

"Yes."

Clancy took out half an Irish Potato Cake and served it.

"This is delicious." Marnie complimented.

Derek asked. "Have you had this before?"

"Yes, my best male friend Atticus is Irish as well and his mam makes this every year for his birthday."

Derek nodded. Marnie finished the cake, said goodbye to Derek and Clancy and flooed home.

She tumbled out of the floo.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed.

She got up and walked to the kitchen to find a band-aid. Despite being magical, they still had muggle ways of healing.

"You must be Marnie."

She turned to see a boy with curly brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes, I'm Marnie."

"I'm Kyle. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Just then Martin walked in. "It seems like you two are getting along, you are step-siblings after all."

"What?" Kyle and Marnie asked.

Martin chuckled at the reactions of the two of them.

"Your mum is my stepmum?" Kyle asked.

Marnie answered bitterly. "Apparently. So, you're the reason my mum abandoned me when I was three."

"My dad didn't meet your mum until I was almost eight in 1984," Kyle defended.

Marnie nodded. So, her mum didn't abandon her because of a guy. What other excuses could there be?

"So, I can see why my mum kept insisting on me coming to help here. Potions aren't really my thing but I can handle myself in the laboratory."

Marnie said. "I have an affinity for potions."

"I prefer Transfiguration."

She chuckled. "That's my worst subject at Hogwarts."

"I go to Beauxbatons."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I'll be going into my sixth year."

Marnie did the math. "Shouldn't you be a seventh year if you were almost eight in 1984?"

"I was born in December 1976, so I started school in 1988, not 1987."

Marnie nodded. "I don't suppose you know someone named Derek Nixon?"

"No, I don't. Is he a sixth year too?"

"He's a fifth year like me."

Kyle nodded. "How do you know him?"

"He's a friend of my dad's nephew."

Kyle nodded.

"Do you know how our parents met?"

Kyle said. "I think they met at a Muggle bookstore, my dad is a muggleborn."

"I didn't know my mum is a bookworm."

Kyle smiled. "Yeah, she used to read to me before I started school. Now she's reading to our half brothers Brett and Scott."

"I have half-brothers?"

Kyle nodded proudly. "Yes, Brett is seven and Scott is turning four in a few weeks."

Marnie processed the information that she had a stepbrother, stepfather and two half-brothers.

"Neither one of them is magical as far as we can tell."

"Okay."

"Speaking of Scott, do you think you want to come to his birthday?"

"I'll think about it."

Kyle nodded. After a few more minutes Kyle left. Marnie threw herself on the couch. Her head still spinning from all the information.

"Hey, sweetie." Maureen greeted as she walked from work a few minutes later.

"Hey, mum."

Maureen made her way to the kitchen. "How did it go meeting your dad's apprentice?"

"It turns out that he's my stepbrother, isn't that crazy?"

"Yes. It is. Did your dad know about this?" Maureen asked.

"I did," Martin said walking in and greeting his wife.

"Did you know I have two little half brothers named Brett and Scott?"

"I don't think she's mentioned them." Martin shrugged.

"The younger one is turning four in a few weeks. Kyle invited me to his birthday party."

"What did you say?"

"I want to go actually but I told him I'd think about it."

Martin nodded and changed the subject. "How did it go with Derek?"

"We discussed that we didn't have feelings for each other."

Martin looked crestfallen. "Well, you're not obligated to have feelings for him even after a kiss."

Before Marnie could respond it was time for dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:1,133

It was a few days later Marnie was getting ready to leave over Atticus'. She finished changing and flooed over to her best friend's house.

"Hey sweetie," Mrs. Quigley greeted warmly from the table where she was drinking tea.

"Hello Maura." she smiled greeting her best friend's mam.

"Atticus is in his room."

Marnie nodded. "Actually before I go up to his room, I need to ask you something."

"What is it, dear?"

"I'm going to a four-year-old boy's birthday in a few weeks, what do you buy for a four-year-old?"

"How about we go shopping in a few days?" she offered.

"I'd like that."

Atticus joined them. "Having some girl talk?"

"Hey Atticus, we're just about done," Marnie said turning to her best friend.

Atticus nodded, Marnie said goodbye to his mother and they walked up to his room.

This is the only boy's room she's actually spent time in. Atticus's room was painted Ravenclaw blue with white trim. His bed was medium sized and he had a few posters of his favorite Quidditch team 'The Holyhead Harpies' mainly the captain Gwenog Jones. He also has miscellaneous posters of motivational quotes and scientists.

"So, here's your schedule for studying." He said handing her a piece of parchment.

Marnie nodded, took it from him and put it in her bag.

"So, have you talked to Derek yet?" Atticus asked sitting on his bed.

"Yes, I have. He felt the same way about the kiss."

"I suppose that's good."

Marnie said. "We're still friends. His uncle made some 'Irish Potato Cake' for dessert but it wasn't as good as your mam's."

"No one's cake is as good as my mam's," Atticus said licking his lips.

Before Marnie could respond there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

In walked his older brother Ailín who was about six years older than him. They were incredibly close. Marnie would be lying if she said she didn't have a precocious crush on the elder Quigley brother in her first year but Atticus didn't know that. Actually, no one in her family knew she had a crush on Ailín Quigley. They all assumed Derek was her first crush.

"Nice to see you, Marnie," he said.

"You too, Ailín."

The elder Quigley brother resembled their dad more with his dark chocolate brown eyes and shoulder length golden brown hair. He was also kind of short at 5'6 but that was good for the career he chose as the seeker for the other Irish Quidditch team.

"How was your school year?" Ailín asked his brother and his best friend as they walked down the stairs.

Atticus answered. "Good, but we had a buffoon as a Defense Professor."

"Who was it this year?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart."

Ailín nodded. "So, you have your OWLs this year. I remember one of my friends made up a schedule for us to study."

"Your brother did the same thing for us, I was picking up the schedule."

Ailín ruffled his little brother's hair lovingly. "That's my little brother, the nerd."

"Not everyone can be the athlete, big bro."

Marnie couldn't help but smile at the two brothers. She stayed over her best friend's house for most of the day and left.

"How was your day at Atticus' ?" her dad asked.

"It was fun, his brother was over. I'm going shopping with Mrs. Quigley in a few days for a present for my half-brother Scott."

"Okay, sweetie."

Marnie went up to her room and threw her bag on her bed startling Nixie.

"Sorry, girl," she said petting her.

Nixie meowed as Marnie sat down on the bed. The tortoiseshell cat snuggled up to her owner and fell asleep. Marnie got out the schedule that Atticus had given her and glanced at it briefly. She put it down on her desk and walked back down to the kitchen just in time for dinner.

 

 

-/-

 

It was a couple days later, Marnie was getting ready to leave with Mrs. Quigley for their shopping excursion. It's not that she couldn't go shopping with her stepmum but it's a bit awkward and she probably wouldn't know what to buy a four-year-old boy. Someone came through the floo.

"Hello Mrs. Quigley," Marnie greeted her best friend's mam.

The dark haired woman smiled. "Hello, sweetie."

Her dad walked in to greet her briefly before they left. Martin gave Marnie some muggle money and some wizarding money. More than likely, they would go shopping in the muggle world.

"Have fun, sweetie," Martin said hugging his daughter.

"I will, dad."

Martin nodded. The two women left. Mrs. Quigley was a half-blood, the daughter of a squib and a muggle. She knew her way around muggle London.

"So, do you know what this little boy likes?"

Marnie answered. "I've never met him but I've talked to someone who's grown up with the boy."

"Who is that?"

"My step brother."

Maura nodded. "You have a stepbrother?"

"Yes, I do. His name is Kyle. His dad married my mum in 1986."

"Alright."

They went to the nearest toy store. They searched for the toys and books. Marnie decided on a gift and left. After they finished, they grabbed some food.

"Thanks for coming with me, Mrs. Quigley."

The older woman smiled. "No problem."

"I didn't want to ask my stepmum because it would be awkward. Though, she probably wouldn't be able to give any input on what to get a little boy."

"I raised two boys, it would be horrible if I didn't know what to buy a four-year-old boy," she chuckled.

Marnie nodded.

"As much as I love my sons and husband, it's nice to have some girl time with you. Does that sound weird that I enjoy spending time with a fourteen-year-old?"

"I think it would be weirder if Atticus wasn't my best friend."

Moira nodded. After they finished they went back to Atticus' house.

"Hey mam, hey Mar," Atticus greeted kissing his mam's cheek and hugging Marnie.

"Hey honey," Mrs. Quigley greeted.

"So, did you two enjoy your girl time?"

"We did."

Atticus peeked in the bag and looked confused.

"I'll explain to you in your room."

Atticus nodded and they walked up to his room.

"So, who did you buy that toy for?"

Marnie said. "I have a soon to be four-year-old half-brother named Scott."

"When did you discover this?"

"My dad has this new apprentice named Kyle. He's my stepbrother."

Atticus nodded. "So, you have a stepbrother and a half-brother?"

"I have another half-brother named Brett, he's seven."

"That's a lot of information to process."

"I know, I'm still processing it."

"Did your mum abandon you because she met Kyle's dad?"

Marnie shook her head. "No, they didn't meet until Kyle was seven in 1984."

Atticus nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gillian resembles Carey Mulligan
> 
> Malcolm resembles Fred Savage
> 
> Brett resembles Ross Lynch
> 
> Scott resembles August Maturo

It was time for Scott's birthday. She was nervously waiting for Kyle to arrive to pick her up. This is a bit counterproductive but it's the only way she could get to the house. There was a knock on the door. She walked to the door and pulled it open to face Kyle.

"Hey Marnie." the older boy greeted.

She smiled. "Hey, Kyle."

"You ready to go?"

She nodded and said goodbye to her dad who was locked in his potions laboratory. They caught the bus and rode it towards their house. Marnie was wringing out her hands.

"You haven't seen your mum since you were three?" Kyle asked.

Marnie nodded. "Yes, she just abandoned me at my dad's when I was three. Though I've had contact with her since I was six but that was only once a year on my birthday."

Kyle nodded.

"How old were you when your mum died?"

"I was three as well."

Marnie nodded. They rode the bus until they reached a house and walked off the bus. Kyle opened the door and they walked in. Marnie looked around the house. She saw pictures on the mantle and there was a familiar one that her dad also had on their mantle. It was the last photo she had of her parents and her.

"I've always liked that picture."

Marnie turned around to face her mum. She wanted to be mad but she walked over to her mum and hugged her.

"You've grown up so much, but I suppose that's what happens when I haven't seen you since you were a toddler."

Marnie bristled at that reality as she pulled apart from her mum.

"Why don't I introduce you to the rest of the family."

"Alright."

She led her to the kitchen. Marnie saw a man with black hair and light brown eyes.

"Malcolm, honey, this is my daughter Marnie."

The man smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Marnie."

"You too."

Just then two little boys ran into the room. One had identical hair to their mum with dark brown eyes, the other had matching black hair to his father and familiar blue eyes.

"Brett, Scott, this is your sister Marnie." Gillian introduced her daughter to her two sons.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Brett." the little boy with light brown eyes smiled at her his two front teeth missing.

"I'm Scott." the little boy with blue eyes smiled shyly.

Gillian smiled at her youngest son. "Scotty is a bit shy."

"I was the same way, don't worry," Marnie assured her.

Gillian nodded. "Let's get this party started."

Since it was summer, they were barbecuing their food. So Malcolm was doing the cooking. The reunited mother and daughter sat in two lawn chairs.

"So, you're going into your fifth year?" Gillian asked her daughter.

"Yes, I am. I'm a Ravenclaw."

Malcolm added in the conversation. "I was a Gryffindor, I graduated in 1972. Is the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin still going on?"

"I'm pretty sure it is."

Malcolm nodded. "Do you play Quidditch?"

"No, but my dad was the Hufflepuff seeker since his second year and he was the seeker for the Kenmare Kestrels until I was born." she smiled proudly.

Malcolm nodded as he flipped one of the burgers. Gillian soon walked in the house to get the condiments and other fillings ready.

"You know you've grown into a wonderful young woman."

Marnie snapped. "Of course, my dad and my mum raised me."

"They did a good job, I truly did love you and your father as a friend."

Marnie was about to have an outburst but Malcolm walked in with the burgers and the boys following him. Gillian bustled over and they began getting their burgers ready. They sat down and ate.

"Mummy, can we open presents soon?" Scott asked smiling at his mum.

Gillian said. "Sure sweetie."

Scott nodded and ran over to the presents. He opened his presents eagerly as a kid should. Marnie watched she couldn't help but be a little envious of how involved her mum looked in Scott.

"Marnie?"

She looked up to lock eyes with her mum. She noticed she also had familiar blue eyes but many flecks of green splattered in the iris.

"I want to show you something."

Marnie nodded. Gillian led her to the hallway and showed her a picture.

"These are your grandparents, Gerald and Goldie Lockhart."

"Did you say, Lockhart?"

Gillian nodded. That's probably just a really common muggle name. Hopefully. If not that could mean she's related to Gilderoy Lockhart.

"There I am," Gillian said pointing herself out to her daughter.

Marnie looked down at the picture there was her mum. She looked almost identical to her when she was that age minus the darker hair and the slightly darker skin tone. The resemblance was definitely there.

"That's my older sister Glenda."

"Like the witch from 'The Wizard of Oz'?"

Gillian nodded. "Yes, she was the one who wanted me to give you up but I didn't want to."

"What did I do to you to make her want to give me up?" Marnie asked confused.

"It's nothing you could control at the time. You started to show signs of magic a few months before your third birthday. I had hidden most of the outbursts from her but she witnessed one of them and freaked out."

"Some people freak out about magic, especially parents of muggleborns."

Gillian nodded. "I knew your dad was a wizard at this point but my sister didn't. Come to think about it she didn't know much about him and he didn't know much about her. I met your grandparents a few times."

"Why did you give me up for something I couldn't control especially at the time?"

"She was afraid that once you discovered you were magical, you'd abandon me for the magical world."

"I would never abandon you. Sure, I would be at Hogwarts for roughly 75 percent of the year but I would write you and Aunt Glenda detailing every little thing about my year."

"You would've?"

"Definitely."

Gillian teared up.

"What made her think that I would have the nerve to abandon you?" Marnie asked.

Gillian said. "We had a little brother who abandoned us along with your grandmother once he got his Hogwarts letter in 1975."

Marnie looked down to see a little boy who looked almost identical to Scott except for the blonde hair and different facial features.

"His name was Gilderoy, I was eight years older than him."

Marnie almost dropped the picture in shock. That stupid coward was her uncle, oh the humanity.

"I was under your aunt's thumb until I met Malcolm. He's the reason I got in touch with you."

Marnie smiled. "I'm glad you're happy."

"I really am. I can tell your dad is very happy with Maureen. I'm glad she helped raise you but I do regret leaving you."

"He is, I have two half sisters, Madison and Marley. Madison is a Gryffindor while Marley starts this year."

Gillian smiled.

"Everything okay?" Kyle's voice asked.

"Yes, everything is okay."

Kyle nodded. Marnie stayed for a few more hours and left. She was still processing all the information that she was told by her mum.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:821

It was a couple mornings later, Marnie received her Hogwarts letter. A prefect badge fell out of the envelope when she opened it.

"Congratulations, sweetie." Martin congratulated his oldest.

Madison said. "Of course, you'd get prefect."

"Congratulations, honey. I was Slytherin prefect in my fifth year. I can't remember who the Head Boy was."

Marnie looked at the letter to see who was Head Boy this year. It didn't say.

Suddenly, Atticus appeared in the floo. "Did you get Prefect?" He asked.

"I sure did."

"We can be prefects together."

Martin said. "At least one set of Prefects end up together or at least I thought."

"That won't be us." Atticus and Marnie denied.

"Whatever you say."

Marnie dragged Atticus to her room urgently.

"What's up?" He asked.

Marnie asked. "You remember I went to my half brother's birthday a few days ago?"

"Yes, I remember."

"My mum also explained why she suddenly abandoned me when I was three."

"What was her excuse?" He asked almost bitterly.

He knew Marnie was rather forgiving most of the time and he was really protective of her because of it.

"She didn't want to give me up but it was her sister's fault."

Atticus nodded. "So, your aunt is the reason why she gave you up?"

"Yes, she was scared I would abandon them once I discovered the magical world."

"Why would they think that you're one of the most loyal people I know?"

Marnie shrugged. "My grandmum and uncle abandoned them when my uncle got his Hogwarts letter."

"Just because they abandoned them doesn't mean that you would."

"I know. She showed me a picture of her when she was younger. I looked almost exactly like her except the darker hair and the slightly darker skin tone. She also had a little brother named Gilderoy, their last name was Lockhart."

Atticus nodded. "So, one of the smartest girls in our year is related to a foppish idiot."

Marnie threw herself on her bed. "I know, can you keep the secret?"

"I sure can."

"Thank you, Dill."

"Anytime, Rosie." Atticus said.

Marnie sat up next to him.

"So, what's your stepfather like?"

"He's really cool, he was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts. He graduated a few years before my dad. He makes my mum happy."

"Your mum must have a thing for wizards."

Marnie chuckled.

"Do you think I should lose some weight?"

Marnie glanced at her best friend. He had always been rather insecure about his weight.

"What do you think?" he asked again.

"If that's what will make you happy, I'll support it."

Atticus smiled at her. He stayed over for a few more hours before he left.

-/-/

It was a few days later, Marnie was asked to babysit her two half brothers along with Kyle. There was a knock on the door. Marnie answered it to face a copper haired girl.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Marnie, Kyle's stepsister. Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "I'm Sasha, Kyle's girlfriend."

Kyle walked over to the girls and greeted Sasha with a kiss.

"We're supposed to be babysitting our brothers not having our significant others over."

"Be a good younger sister and cover for me," Kyle said taking Sasha's hand and leading her to his room.

Marnie sighed. "Okay."

"Thanks sis."

Marnie walked over to her younger half brothers.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Brett asked his older sister.

Marnie shook her head. In a way Derek was her first boyfriend but other ways he wasn't.

"You're really pretty, like our mummy."

Marnie smiled and ruffled Scott's hair. She quickly made some mac and cheese for her half brothers and herself.

"Isn't Kyle going to eat?" Brett asked.

"Probably later."

Brett nodded. Kyle is too busy eating his girlfriend's face off not literally but figuratively. She ate with her half brothers and then got them ready for bed.

As she got them to sleep, Malcolm and her mum arrived home.

"Hey how was your date?" she asked.

"It was romantic, where's Kyle?"

Marnie rubbed her neck nervously. "He has to study."

Malcolm chuckled. "I know you're trying to cover for him and he know he's with Sasha in his room."

"Well, it was worth a shot."

Gillian said. "It's pretty late, would you like to stay over?"

"I don't have any clothes and my dad will worry if I'm not home."

Gillian said. "I can rustle up something for you to wear and you can floo your dad."

"Alright."

Malcolm led her over to the fire and she floo called her dad.

"Hey sweetie." Martin greeted.

"Hey dad, can I stay over here for the night. It's pretty late."

Martin answered. "Sure."

"I'll see you tomorrow, love you."

"Love you too."

She pulled her head out of the fire and walked to the spare room. Her mum had set out a pair of shorts and an old Beatles shirt. She changed and crawled into bed. It felt weird to sleep in a bed besides the one at her dad's house.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,181

The next morning, Marnie woke up a bit disoriented but then she realised she had slept over at her mum's. She got up and walked down to the kitchen.

"Morning Marnie," her step dad greeted.

"Morning Malcolm."

He rambled. "You don't have to call me dad if you don't want to. I know you're closer to your biological dad. I'm not offended. I know this is still a lot to process."

"Okay."

"You want some tea?"

Marnie nodded as she sat down. Malcolm handed her a steaming cup of tea as her mum walked in.

"Morning you two."

Malcolm walked over to her and greeted her with a kiss.

"Oi! I rather not wake up to see my parents snogging!" Kyle exclaimed walking in the room.

Gillian and Malcolm separated.

"So, have you had any romantic interests?" her mum asked her.

Marnie blushed. "Not really, I had my first kiss with Derek Nixon on New Year's Eve last year. I didn't feel anything towards him."

Everyone nodded. Marnie stayed for breakfast then left to her house.

"I'm home!" she called.

"Mar!" Marley yelled running towards her older sister.

She smiled and greeted her youngest sister. The rest of the family came to greet her too.

"Did you have fun over your mum's?"

Marnie nodded. "Yes, I did. I babysat my brothers along with Kyle until his girlfriend came over and he left me to babysit. We ate some Mac and Cheese and put them to bed."

Nixie came up and rubbed against her owner's leg. Marnie bent down, picked her up and stroked her fur. The cat purred loudly in response.

It was good to be home. She decided to go up to her room, she put Nixie on her bed and grabbed a book to revise for Charms.

Within maybe two hours of revising, she fell asleep. The only thing that woke her up was Maureen knocking on the door to tell her that dinner was ready. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, got up from her bed and walked down the stairs.

"It's been really quiet in your room since you got home."

Marnie said filling her plate with food. "I started to revise but I fell asleep two hours into the revising. I don't understand how Atticus can revise for hours on end."

"I was never much for revising either," Martin said.

Marnie said. "At least it was Charms, if it was Transfiguration I probably would've fallen asleep instantly."

Martin nodded. The family continued eating and chatting. After dinner it was time for dessert, it was treacle tart. She helped her dad wash dishes and then walked up to her room. She decided to start on her project that she was taking on. She wanted to try and make it through the 'Roald Dahl' bibliography in order. The first book in the bibliography was called 'The Gremlins'. The good thing about his books most of them were short. By the time she was half way through the book it was time for her to get ready for bed. She took a quick shower and changed into her dad's old jersey and a pair of shorts. She crawled into bed and continued reading until she fell asleep.

It was about a week later and time for Marnie's fifteenth birthday. She invited her mum, stepdad and her step brother and half-brothers along with the regular attendees Jaq and her parents and Atticus and his parents.

"There's the birthday girl!" Jaq exclaimed as she appeared out of the fire.

The two girls greeted each other enthusiastically. After the greeting, Atticus arrived with his parents.

There was a knock on the door and Marnie rushed to the door. She opened it to face her mum, stepdad, step brother and half brothers.

"Marnie!" Brett exclaimed greeting his half sister excitedly.

She smiled. "Hey Brett."

"Happy Birthday." Gillian said hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mum, come on in."

They walked in.

"Let me introduce you to my friends." Marnie said.

Gillian nodded as Marnie pulled her by the arm.

"Mum, this is my best friend Atticus Quigley," Marnie said introducing her.

"Atticus, nice to meet you. Atticus is from 'To Kill a Mockingbird' ? Isn't it?"

"Nice to meet you too. Yes, my name is from that book."

Gillian nodded.

"Mum, this is my other best friend Jaq Fraser."

"It's nice to meet you, Jaq."

She smiled. "You too."

The parents introduced themselves. After the introductions, her grandparents arrived.

"Gran! Grandpa!" Marnie yelled running to greet her grandparents.

They greeted their granddaughter.

"Do you remember my mum, Gillian?"

Rose turned to her son's ex-girlfriend. "It's good to see you, Gillian."

"You too, Rose."

Though the greeting was cordial but you could sense the edge in Rose's words. Lastly, Stephan and his family arrived.

After the quick introductions the party started. They had Marnie's traditional birthday meal. Then they had birthday cake.

"So, I hate to bring this up at Marnie's birthday party but my curiosity is killing me. Why did you abandon my sweet little passerotta?" Walter asked.

Gillian grimaced. "She started to show magic about six months before she turned three. I hid the outbursts from my sister who I was living with at the time. I was successful until a few days after she turned three. My sister freaked out."

"A lot of muggles freak out when their child shows magic. I know I did." Mr. Quigley said. He was the only muggle in the room besides Gillian.

"They do but it was more in anger than shock."

"Why anger?"

Gillian sighed. "She's scared of magic. She was scared that Marnie would abandon us once she discovered the magical world."

"Why would you think my granddaughter would abandon you?" Rose asked patiently.

"I regret it now but she thought she would turn out like our little brother Gilderoy."

Madison asked. "Is your maiden name Lockhart?"

Gillian nodded.

Madison looked disgusted. "I fancied my half sister's uncle for most of my second year. I need a minute."

Marnie couldn't help but burst out laughing at her sister's reaction.

"How do you know my baby brother?" Gillian asked confused.

Marnie who was still laughing said. "I'll go grab one of his books."

Gillian nodded still confused. Marnie rushed up to her room and grabbed one of her uncle's books. It still feels weird to call Gilderoy Lockhart her uncle. She walked down to the kitchen and handed her mum the book.

"My baby brother is an author," she said amazed.

Marnie nodded. "Sadly, he was a fraud and a coward. Mum. He faked all these encounters."

"As much as I wish I could say I was surprised, I'm not."

"You aren't?"

Gillian shook her head.

"He was also our Defense Professor last year. He lost his memory when he tried to use the memory charm on a second-year named Ron Weasley when they went down to the Chamber of Secrets to save his little sister."

"I doubt he was a good Professor."

"He wasn't."

Gillian nodded. The party winded down and everyone left.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 754

It was now time to board the train, Marnie stepped on the platform. She searched for Atticus. Marley clutched their dad's hand nervously.

"Daddy?" Marley asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Were you nervous about starting Hogwarts?" she asked Martin looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"I certainly was, but just like you I had my older sibling to watch over me even though he was in Ravenclaw and I was a Hufflepuff."

Marley nodded.

"Marnie?" Martin asked his oldest.

She stopped her search for her best friend and fellow prefect. "Yes, dad?"

"Watch out for Marley at Hogwarts, will you?"

Marnie smiled and patted her younger sister's back comfortingly as she smiled at her.

Suddenly Atticus ran up to them. "We should get on the train."

"Alright, do you know who the Head Boy and Head Girl are?"

"A fellow Ravenclaw Penelope Clearwater is Head Girl and Percy Weasley is Head Boy."

Marnie nodded. "Let me get Marley settled and I'll meet you in the Prefect's carriage."

"Alright."

Marnie boarded the train with Marley while Madison had already found Neville and Ginny.

"Do you think I will make friends?"

Marnie smiled. "I'm sure you will."

The youngest Jacobs sister nodded. Marnie ruffled her hair, left and rushed to the Prefect's carriage.

"Jacobs you're late," Percy chided.

Marnie smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was getting my younger sister settled."

The bespectacled redhead's face noticeably softened. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Alright." she said rushing to Atticus' side.

Percy nodded and started the instructions over. After the meeting, they went on their rounds. Marnie was assigned the northwest area of the train. She searched the compartments. One of the compartments that happened to be on that side of the train was the compartment that Lee and the twins were in.

"You got prefect?" Lee asked.

Marnie smirked. "You shouldn't be so surprised, Lee."

"Oh, we feel sorry for you. You have to work with our brother." Fred said sympathetically.

Marnie said. "He doesn't seem so bad."

Fred chuckled as Marnie left the compartment. She continued her rounds throughout that side of the train.

They pulled up to Hogwarts and she boarded her usual carriage with Atticus, Jaq and Carla. They chatted on the way to Hogwarts.

Once at the castle, they walked in and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. The first years filed in.

"Jacobs, Marley!" McGonagall yelled.

Marnie watched her sister walk up to the hat and sit down.

"It better be Hufflepuff!" the hat screamed.

Marnie clapped for her sister. After the sorting, the food appeared and they started to eat. They walked out of the Great Hall and started walking towards Ravenclaw Tower.

"It's nice to be back, isn't it?" Carla asked as they walked into their dorm.

"It is, I have something to tell you. I've already told Atticus and Jaq."

Carla said. "I'm always the last one to know."

"Sorry."

"What is it?"

"I don't have to keep it a secret but I want to so please don't tell anyone."

Carla asked. "What is it again?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart is my uncle."

"So, you're related to that dolt?"

Marnie nodded. "Unfortunately."

They went to bed.

It was the next morning, Marnie woke up. She got and did her usual routine. She walked out of the Ravenclaw Common Room and made her way to the Hufflepuff Common Room to check on her sister. She waited patiently outside the the common room. A few minutes later, her sister crawled out of the barrels.

"Hey Marnie." Marley smiled.

Marnie smiled back. "How was your first night?"

"It went fine, this is my new friend Ashley."

Marnie turned to the little blond girl next to her sister. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

The three girls walked to the Great Hall. Once in the Great Hall, they went to their respective tables. Marnie slid in next to Atticus. McGonagall handed out the timetables.

"We have Charms with the Gryffindors first per usual."

Marnie nodded as the food appeared on the plates in front of them. They ate and chatted. After breakfast, they made their way to Charms. Lee strolled in with the twins trailing behind him. He sat down next to Marnie and leaned back in his chair coolly as Professor Flitwick walked in.

"If you fall I'm not helping you up, Jordan," Marnie smirked.

Lee smirked back at her. "I'm not going to fall."

Before Marnie could respond the lesson started. After the lesson, the Ravenclaws went off to Potions with the Hufflepuffs.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:802

t was late September now, Marnie was walking from sending a letter to her biological mum and stepdad. She saw an older student bullying her youngest sister.

She rushed over. "Leave her alone, you git!"

"Who died and made you the boss?"

Marnie groaned. She wished Perfects could take away points from students but they couldn't.

"What are you going to do now. Tell a Professor?" he smirked.

Marnie shook her head. "I might hex you, so don't push it."

Just then Professor Snape strolled over. This is the last professor she thought she'd see but then again the boy was a Slytherin seventh year.

"What's going on here?" He drawled.

The boy said. "Nothing, Professor."

"You bloody liar, you were bullying my poor little sister." she said walking over to her little sister.

"I was doing nothing of the sort."

Marley whimpered. "Yes, you did."

Marnie pulled her sister into a hug.

"Well, since I didn't see the bullying no points are to be taken away."

"Professor, that's unfair!" Marnie exclaimed.

The Potions professor said. "If you say one more word, you'll get detention."

Marnie bit her tongue but she desperately wanted to snap back at the unfair professor. Marnie walked her sister to the Hufflepuff common room.

"I'm sorry you had to do that, I know you never had to do that with Maddie."

"Marley, you're nothing like Madison. She's a tough cookie with a soft center."

The younger Jacobs sister nodded as they reached the common room and they shared a hug.

Marnie made her way back to the Ravenclaw common room. She recited the answer to the riddle and walked in. She threw herself next to Atticus.

"That took longer than expected, did you run into Lee or something?"

Marnie said. "No, I saw a Slytherin bullying Marley."

"Not all Slytherins are like your step mum or my brother. I was almost sorted into Slytherin."

Marnie nodded. "I don't think we would've been as good of friends if we weren't in the same house."

"I suppose you're right."

Marnie said. "Snape almost gave me detention for standing up for my sister."

The two of them continued talking until it was time for dinner. The two of them walked down to the Great Hall and met up with Jaq and Clara. After dinner, Marnie and Atticus had rounds until late night.

"Ugh, I'm so tired." Marnie complained.

Atticus said. "Percy is a slave driver, I didn't think he would be this bad."

"Maybe if it was any other year, he would bit more lenient. I still wonder why he didn't scold me even more when I was late for the first meeting."

Atticus shrugged as they reached the top of Ravenclaw tower and he recited the answer to the riddle.

"I could just sleep on the sofa, it looks so comfy at the moment." Marnie said glancing over by the fireplace.

Atticus nodded. The two of them trudged up to their separate dorms and Marnie threw herself on her bed almost immediately. She fell asleep in her robes and all barely kicking off her shoes.

The next morning, Marnie woke up. She was glad it was Saturday but she still had to tutor Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker. She just realised she was late. She jumped out of bed and rushed towards the bathroom to take a shower. She finished her shower and did her hair. She sprinted out of the dorm and towards the library where she was meeting Cedric. She took a breath and glanced around the library. She didn't see the brown haired boy anywhere.

"Sorry, I'm late." a voice said from behind her.

She turned around to see Cedric. "Don't worry, I just got here a few minutes ago myself."

Cedric nodded. They sat down at the nearest table. She was tutoring him in Potions.

"You got in late last night, I assume?"

Marnie nodded. "I got in at almost two am."

"I got in around 1 am and that explains my tardiness. You look as tired as I still feel."

Marnie smirked. "Not all of us can roll out of bed and already look like you, Diggory."

He smirked back at her. "Our first Hogsmeade weekend is in a few weeks."

"I know."

He was suddenly nervous. "You're friends with Cho aren't you?"

"I am, but I thought you talk to her more than me."

Cedric shrugged. "Since Quidditch was canceled last year, I haven't talked to her since the last match."

Marnie nodded. They finished their tutoring session.

"Diggory, can you watch over my little sister, she's in your house. She's rather homesick. You have no reason to agree."

"It's the least I could do, Jacobs. I mean you're tutoring me."

Marnie smiled at him. They went off towards their separate common rooms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:689

It was a few weeks later and it was the first Hogsmeade weekend. Cho walked up to her.

"Hey Cho," she smiled at the younger girl.

She smiled back. "Cedric asked me to Hogsmeade."

"That's great."

"I know, he's so cute."

Marnie chuckled at how Cho sounded. It was sweet. She hoped it worked out for them.

After breakfast, it was time to leave to Hogsmeade. She walked with her group. She reached the tea shop.

"Gran, Grandpa!" she exclaimed hugging her grandparents.

Rose and Walter smiled and hugged their oldest granddaughter. Madison was also running towards her maternal grandparents. The six of them walked in the tea shop and sat at the only available table. The men got up to order the tea leaving the women alone.

"So, have you had your career advice session yet?"

Marnie said. "Not yet. I think I already know what I want to be."

"Don't you think there's better jobs than a Potioneer?"

Marnie was about to defend her choice but her grandma beat her to it. "Money isn't everything, Patricia."

Before she could respond the men came back.

"We have something for you." Eugene said, handing the gift to Madison.

The younger Jacobs sister said. "Thanks, but I'm not taking Muggle Studies this year but I know Marnie is."

"This is for our biological granddaughter not some reject."

"I'm not a reject. My step mum and dad have raised me well."

"My daughter shouldn't have had to raise you just because your deadbeat mum abandoned you."

Marnie exclaimed getting up. "I know Maureen didn't have to help raise me but she did out of the kindness of her heart. Something she didn't inherit from you."

Patricia advanced towards her and began shaking her then slapped her. Marnie shook her off and stormed out of the tea shop tears stinging her eyes. She sat down on the nearest bench and let the tears flow.

"Marnie?

She looked up to see Lee.

"May I sit here?"

"You don't have to comfort me, Lee." she said.

Lee just sat down next to her and began doing just that.

"Ugh, I can never get her to just respect me."

"Who?"

"My step grandma hates me always has." She sighed leaning into Lee for comfort. This is the last thing she expected him to do.

"At least it's not your biological grandmother that hates you or doesn't respect you."

Marnie said. "I assume you don't have to see her as often as I have to see my step grandma."

"That's the plus side of having a grandma living in America."

Marnie nodded. "Lucky."

Before Lee could respond Madison walked over. "Gran, she's over here!"

Rose walked over.

"Hey Gran."

"Hey sweetie."

Lee moved next to her. "I suppose I'll leave you three alone."

"Alright, Lee. Thanks for comforting me."

He smirked. "If you ever want to bond some more over our messed up familial relationships. I'm free."

Marnie smirked back. "I'll keep that in mind, Lee."

He walked away to join his friends.

"You feel better?" Rose asked sitting down in the spot that Lee had vacated.

Marnie nodded.

"So, who was that boy?" Rose asked quirking an eyebrow at her granddaughter to lighten the mood.

"Lee Jordan, he's a Gryffindor in my year."

After a few more minutes, it was time to walk back to the castle.

The minute they walked into the castle Marnie could tell something was off.

"Sirius Black has broken in the castle, Prefects lead your houses to the Great Hall," Dumbledore instructed.

Marnie and Atticus did as told but neither one of them understood the logic. The Great Hall didn't seem safe as the common rooms or at least the common rooms that weren't Gryffindor.

Once they were all in the Great Hall Marley rushed to her oldest sister's side.

"I'm so scared, Marnie," she trembled.

Marnie hugged her baby sister in comfort. After they separated, Cho walked over.

"How did your date with Cedric go?"

The younger girl grinned. "It went great."

"That's good."

Cho nodded. Marnie wished her day was as good as Cho's but alas it


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 775

It was the morning of the first Quidditch match of the year. Usually it was Gryffindor/Slytherin but for some reason Hufflepuff was replacing Slytherin. Marnie was at the breakfast table when she received a letter from her mum and stepdad.

Dear Marnie,

I'm glad you kept your promise. I really enjoyed your letter. I really hope that school is safe. You said you're a Ravenclaw. That's the smart house isn't it , that's what you told me. Kyle is back at school as well. Scott and Brett are in muggle school, I'm sure that's nothing compared to Hogwarts though.

Love,

Mum

Marnie smiled. She'll write her back after the match. She finished her breakfast and started walking out towards the Quidditch Pitch. She sat down next to her sister on the Hufflepuff stands.

All three Jacobs sisters have two things in common their affinity for potions to some extent and their love for Quidditch to some extent as well.

"I can't wait until I can try out next year," Marley exclaimed.

Marnie smiled at her little sister. The match started and Marley got lost in the game while Marnie was engrossed in the commentary.

After about twenty minutes into the match hooded figures swooped into the Pitch. Harry fell off his broom again. Poor guy. The students filed out of the Pitch and started to make their way back to the castle.

"Hey Marnie."

She turned to see Lee smiling at her.

"Did you enjoy the match?" He asked.

"I did, I hope Harry will be okay."

Lee said. "I'm sure he will. You want to hang out?"

"I'd like that." she smiled.

They walked towards the Great Lake. They sat down on the banks of the lake.

"So, what got you into Quidditch?"

Marnie smirked. "Just because I'm a bookworm doesn't mean I can't be into Quidditch, Jordan."

"That's not what I meant, Jacobs," He smirked back.

"My dad was the seeker on the Kenmare Kestrels briefly before I was born in 1978."

Lee nodded. "So, I'm older than you."

"Join the club, I'm one of the youngest in our year. Some people underestimate me because of that."

"Like I just did."

Marnie shrugged. "What got you into Quidditch?"

"I can't really remember, honestly."

Marnie nodded. The conversation continued until dusk.

"I think we should go back in, Lee."

He nodded raising an eyebrow in teasing. "Afraid of the dark, Jacobs?"

"Not at all, I'm starving though. It's almost time for dinner," Marnie said, getting up.

Lee jumped up. "Let me escort you."

"If you insist."

The two of them started walking towards the castle. They walked towards the Great Hall and walked towards their separate tables.

"So, you were with Lee this whole time." Atticus smirked.

"Yes, I was."

Before anyone could respond the food appeared on the plates in front of them. After dinner, they went back to Ravenclaw Tower.

"So, you really talked to Lee for almost six hours. He can't be that interesting." Jaq said as they crawled into bed.

"You'd be surprised."

The brunette shrugged as she turned off the lights. Marnie realized that she forgot to write back her mum.

It was a week later, Marnie was writing her mum back.

Dear Mum,

School was safe until our third year when a certain drama attracting student started. That Halloween a troll broke in, last Halloween a chamber was open and this Halloween someone broke into school. I am a Ravenclaw, it is known to be the smart house. Though, there's many more characteristics of the house. I'll tell you about at Christmas. I usually come home for Christmas since my dad's birthday is the 27th. Though, I'm sure you know that. Kyle is back at Beauxbatons. Tell me more about Scott and Brett's school.

Love,

Marnie

She finished the letter, checked it for errors and got up. She left the common room and walked through the corridors to the Entrance Hall.

"Hey Marnie."

She turned and smiled. "Hey Lee."

"I just wanted to say I really enjoyed talking to you last week," He smiled back.

"I did as well. I would like to do that again."

"Me too. I'm thinking maybe after Astronomy on Tuesday."

Marnie said. "You realise that's after midnight?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Scared, Jacobs?"

"Actually, a bit."

"Well, until you're not a chicken anymore. We'll meet by the Great Lake again."

"Not all of us, can be fearless Gryffindors, Jordan."

Lee just smirked at her before they parted ways. Marnie made her way to the Owlery. She walked to the nearest owl and attached it to his leg. She walked back to Ravenclaw Tower.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:822

It was now the next week, Marnie was out by the lake reading the next book in the Roald Dahl bibliography 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' waiting for Lee. Suddenly, her book was magicked out of her hands.

She looked up to see Lee smirking playfully at her.

"Give me my book back, Jordan," she smirked getting up and walking towards him.

"Make me, Jacobs."

She whispered. "Rictusempra' and Lee fell on the grass laughing in the process dropping the book. Marnie picked up the book and went back to sit down back on the trunk of the tree.

"You play dirty, Jacobs," Lee chuckled.

"It's just a simple second year charm." Marnie said as she undid the tickling spell.

Lee stopped laughing and sat up. "So, what book is that?"

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by Roald Dahl, I'm trying to read through his bibliography this year. It's quite the endeavor to take on this year with O. and my prefect duties."

"Do you enjoy being a Prefect?" Lee asked.

"It's a bit stressful since Sirius Black is on the loose. I've been doing rounds until 2am some nights."

"That's gotta suck."

"Yes, especially when I have to wake up early for classes. Although, I'm more of a night owl anyway.

Lee nodded. "I'm definitely more of a night owl as well."

"So, where did we leave off in our conversation?"

Lee answered. "I think we were about tell each other what we're afraid of."

Marnie put down her book and gulped. "Do you remember last year when I left after seeing the snake in Duelling Club?"

"Yes, I remember."

"I'm afraid of snakes and have been since I was bitten by a snake when I was five."

Lee nodded. "I'm afraid of heights, that's why I'm the Quidditch commentator and not a player. Although, I'm one of the few people who can tell Fred and George apart."

"What's it like having twins as best friends?"

Lee smiled. "I suppose it's fun but I do feel left out sometimes."

"That's understandable."

"So, who were you sending a letter to when I ran into you last week?"

"My mum and stepfather."

Lee nodded. "So, your biological parents aren't together?"

"Yes and if that's a problem -" he cut her off.

"It's the nineties, all families are different. My best friends come from a huge family of seven kids."

"I suppose so."

Before Lee could respond it started to rain.

"I guess that means we're going in."

He nodded. They stood up and huddled together so they wouldn't get wet. They did manage to a little wet but Marnie did a drying spell before they went their separate ways. She couldn't help but look back at him as she walked away and he was watching her. She almost tripped over something and he almost broke out laughing.

She made her way back to Ravenclaw Tower, recited the answer to the riddle and walked in. Most of her year mates and friends were elsewhere but she saw Cho on the couch.

"Hey Marnie," she smiled.

"Hey Cho."

It's silly to be jealous of the younger girl but she was a bit jealous. Cho was beautiful with her shiny black hair and dark brown eyes. She was smart and talented in Quidditch. To top it all off, she's practically dating the Hogwarts heartthrob.

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been good, a bit stressed with all the late night prefect rounds."

She nodded. "Cedric says the same."

"So, you're happy with him?"

"Yes."

Marnie nodded as Atticus walked in. He sat down next to Marnie on the couch. He put his arm around Marnie casually.

"Are you two ever going to get together?"

"We're just best friends nothing more. He's more like a brother than anything."

Atticus said. "She's just like the baby sister I never had."

"I'm only eight months younger than you, Atticus. Besides I already had a crush on his older brother Ailín in my first year."

Atticus looked shocked at his best friend. "Why am I just finding this out four years after the fact?"

"It never came up."

"How long did your crush last?"

"All my first year it faded after that since he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore. I'll admit it's still there in spades but he's my best friend's brother and I'm so much younger than him."

Atticus was still staring at her like she had grown a second head.

"He's more suited for my cousin Becky who needs to stop pining for her best friend."

Atticus' expression changed. "You want to get them together?"

"I'll think about it."

Atticus was processing the information that his best friend had been infatuated with his older brother. After a few minutes, they walked down to the Great Hall. They sat down at the Ravenclaw table and waited for Jaq and Clara. They soon arrived. Their dinner appeared in their plates and


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:787

 

It was now time to leave for Christmas, Marnie and Atticus were in their usual compartment after their rounds.

"So, have you thought about what I said a few weeks ago?"

"About setting up Becky and Ailín?"

Atticus nodded.

"I don't know, I'm not sure how Becky would react to being set up with your brother."

"It might be easy, the Quigley brothers seem to easily charm the Jacobs girls." Atticus smirked at her.

Marnie snapped playfully back at him. "You're never going to let me live that down are you, Quigley."

"Nope, Jacobs," he smirked.

"You're insufferable."

Before Atticus could respond there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Come in."

Lee slid the door open and sat next to Marnie. Nixie was lying down in the seat next to him meowed loudly for attention from the new member.

"She wants you to pet her, Lee."

He turned towards the cat and reached over to pet her. She purred loudly and licked his hand.

"She seems to like you." Marnie smiled.

Lee smiled back at her.

"Do you have any pets, Lee?"

He nodded. "I have a Jack Russell terrier named Taffy. I wish I could bring her to Hogwarts."

"You'll see her when you get home."

They reached Kings Cross around 6pm, Marnie met up with her sisters and they walked off the train.

"Daddy!" Marley exclaimed bolting towards their father.

Martin hugged his youngest daughter. All three Jacobs sisters greeted their father.

"How was your first term, sweetie?"

"It went fine, I watched over Marley with some help from Cedric."

Marley smiled. "I think Cedric is kind of cute, he's seeker on the Hufflepuff team."

"So, my first crush was my half sister's uncle, Marley's first crush is a Hufflepuff Quidditch player, Marnie's was a seemingly muggle boy."

"Actually, you're wrong about my first crush, I had a crush on Atticus' older brother Ailín during my first year." Marnie corrected her sister.

"Is that the reason you befriended Atticus?" Madison asked.

"Nope, he shared his 'Irish Chocolate Potato Cake' with me. No wonder I was nearly sorted into Hufflepuff."

"Us Hufflepuffs do like our food," Martin chuckled as he escorted his family towards the apparition spot.

They apparated back to their house.

"I need some advice, dad."

"What is it, sweetie?"

Marnie said. "I feel like I'm growing close to this Gryffindor boy named Lee. He's really nice."

"I think your grandma mentioned that Patricia upset you while she visited Madison during her first Hogsmeade weekend." Martin said changing the subject.

"Yes, she did. She criticized my career choice. She called me a reject because my biological mum abandoned me."

Martin said. "I really got lucky with Maureen, not many women would help raise their husband's daughter from another relationship."

"You sure did, dad."

Martin asked. "So, what do you need advice about?"

"I'm thinking of telling Lee about the fact that I'm related to Gilderoy Lockhart."

"What's the big deal about that, sweetie?"

"Uncle Gilderoy was a fraud and a coward, he almost let Ginny Weasley die in the Chamber of Secrets. He's a narcissistic git. It would ruin my reputation if anyone but my friends and sisters knew I was related to him."

"Your reputation shouldn't matter, he's your family."

"Part of the family that abandoned my mother. If that hadn't happened my aunt probably would've been more accepting of my magic."

"So, you're doing this to protect your mother who isn't as bitter about the abandonment of her brother and mum."

Marnie nodded. "Is that so bad?"

"Not necessarily. You sound like your aunt though."

"I thought you never met my aunt?"

Martin shook his head. "I never did but your mum would complain to me about her."

Marnie thought for a moment. "I suppose so, I don't want to be like her."

"You said you're getting close to this boy, you might be able to trust him."

Marnie nodded and walked back up to her room.

 

\---

 

 

It was a few days later, Marnie was over Derek's they were swapping stories about their term.

"This is probably an awkward request but here it goes."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to ya know with me just to know what it's like?"

Marnie caught his drift. "I'm not sure."

"You want to lose your virginity to someone you actually have feelings for or someone who has a chance of developing feelings for you at least."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing forget I said anything," he said quickly.

Marnie nodded. She stayed a little while longer and left still thinking about what Derek offered. She'll ask Becky for advice when she comes over for Christmas in a few days.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,009

It was now time for Christmas, since Derek and Clancy were having a quiet Christmas at home they weren't coming. All her family had arrived.

"Becky?" she asked her cousin.

"Yes, Mar?"

"I have something to ask you."

The older girl turned to her. "What is it?"

Marnie grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the group and to her room.

"You have a tight grip."

WMarnie said. "I need some advice."

"What is it?"

"You remember Derek from last year?"

Becky said. "Refresh me."

"The boy who was my first kiss last year."

Becky nodded.

"He asked me to sleep with him. Just to see what it's like?"

Becky thought for a moment. "Is it worth possibly ruining your friendship with feelings."

"He wasn't a bad kisser but I already didn't have feelings for him. Though, he said I may want to lose my virginity to someone who has the chance of developing feelings for me."

"I'm confused."

"Me too."

"You're a little young to be thinking about that anyway, I lost my virginity right before my seventh year."

"You did?"

"Yes, I lost it to the Hufflepuff prefect Jason Ward."

Marnie nodded. "Did you say Ward?"

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"Do you know if he has a sister or cousin named Dana?"

Rebecca said. "I don't know. In all honesty, he was somewhat of a one night stand."

"So, you don't want me to make the same mistake as you did?"

Rebecca nodded. "It wasn't a mistake sleeping with him but it was just a mistake not knowing him well."

"I don't know much about Derek."

Rebecca patted her cousin's back comfortingly.

"Do you think you should move on from Bill?" Marnie asked her.

Rebecca said. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Atticus' brother Ailín. He was a Slytherin in your year."

Rebecca nodded as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Maureen walked in with Joan following her.

"Hey mum." Rebecca said.

"What were you two talking about?"

"I asked her if she wanted to be set up with Ailín, Atticus' brother."

Joan looked over at her daughter. "What did you say?"

"I'll give him a shot."

Joan nodded and they walked down the stairs. It was time for dinner.

"How is your fifth year going, any drama?" Rose asked her granddaughter.

"Immediately after we returned from Hogsmeade, we were informed that Sirius Black had broken in the castle and ruined the 'The Fat Lady'" Madison said.

"Atticus and I had to lead the Ravenclaws to the Great Hall. Though, I didn't understand the logic of it."

Patricia said glaring at Marnie. "He murdered 12 muggles but I hope he'll make an exception for you."

Martin's patience and fuse exploded. "How dare you say that to my daughter!"

"You bloody forced my daughter to raise your illegitimate daughter after her biological mum just dropped her off."

"He didn't force me to help raise Marnie, I gladly helped. When Martin and I reunited, Marnie almost immediately stole my heart."

Marnie smiled at her step mother.

"You were never good enough for our pureblood daughter anyway. She should've married a pureblood like we planned."

"That means me and Marley wouldn't exist!" Madison shouted.

"So, you want none of my daughters to exist?" Martin questioned his jaw tensing.

"Yes!" Patricia admitted unashamed.

"I thought you loved us!" Madison yelled.

Marnie looked at her little sisters. Marley the more sensitive of the two was openly crying being comforted by their uncle.

"You are now banned from our house!" Maureen shouted.

"You can't ban us, we're your parents."

Maureen glared. "It's our house and we can do anything we want."

"We should've disowned you already but wanted to wait maybe you would come to your senses." Patricia said.

"I love Martin and our daughters. I may have not given birth to Marnie but she is my daughter and always will be."

"Come on, Eugene, I won't stand here and be insulted," Patricia said walking towards the door with her henpecked husband following her.

"Good riddance!" Madison yelled after them.

Maureen sank down into the nearest chair. "I've wanted to do that for years."

"Me too," Martin said patting his wife on the back.

"Is that what Sirius Black did, he murdered 12 muggles?" Marnie queried.

Martin nodded. "Yes, it happened Halloween 1981. You just started living with us full time and Marley was due in less than a month."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, he only seems to be after Harry," Madison reassured her sister.

Marnie nodded.

"I suppose Christmas dinner is ruined?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

The group nodded.

It was a few days later, Marnie was over her mum's house celebrating their Christmas. They were opening presents. Marnie was opening her presents. She had received some books and a stuffed bird.

"I also have a necklace that your grandfather asked me to give you the Christmas of your fifteenth year."

Marnie barely remembered her grandfather. Gillian undid the necklace and put it around her daughter's neck.

"How does it look?"

"It looks beautiful on you, it brings out your eyes." Gillian smiled.

"Thanks."

They continued opening presents.

"At least this Christmas celebration was a lot less dramatic than the one I celebrated at my dad's. Thanks to my step grandmother."

"What did she say?"

"She wished that Sirius Black would make an exception and murder me. He killed twelve muggles in 1981."

"How dare she!"

"She's never really liked me or the fact that Maureen helped raise me after you gave up custody."

Gillian nodded.

"I remember reading about that even though, I was in the process of moving back to the UK since I lived in Spain since I graduated. I met …." Malcolm trailed off.

"I don't mind you talking about your deceased wife, honey." Gillian assured him.

"I met Dominga Suarez and almost immediately fell for her. We quickly married and had Kyle."

Marnie asked. "Is that why he attends Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Malcolm answered his step daughter.

Marnie nodded.


	26. Chapter 26

It was New Year's Eve again, the group was going over to Clancy's again for the party. The three girls wore similar dresses to last year. They left to Clancy's house.

"Hey mate," Clancy greeted Martin.

"Hey mate."

Clancy invited them in.

"Marnie, it's nice to see you again." Derek smiled at her.

She smiled at him. "It's nice to see you too."

"You look really nice tonight." He complimented.

She smiled. "Thanks. You look nice too."

Derek smiled at her and led her towards his friends. They all greeted her warmly.

"So, are you two going to lose your virginity to each other?" Bartholomeu asked boldly.

Derek smiled shyly at Marnie.

"I wanted to talk about that, Derek," Marnie said turning to him.

Derek nodded. "Let us talk about it in my room."

"Alright."

Derek took her hand and lead her to his room. They sat down on his bed and Derek leaned into kiss her. She let the kiss go a bit further but then pulled away.

"Did I get better at kissing?" he smirked.

"You were always a good kisser, although I've never kissed anyone besides you."

"Same here."

"Really?"

Derek nodded. "I've been questioning these feelings or rather the lack of feelings I have for you."

"Have you had feelings for any other girls?"

"Maybe just a precocious crush on my babysitter when I was five but that's it."

"What are you trying to say?"

Derek said. "I can't bring myself to go further, no matter how much my friends want me to."

"So, this is peer pressure?"

"Yes but also to prove that I can."

Marnie asked. "What do you mean?"

"I think I'm gay," He said dropping his head into his hands.

Marnie rubbed his back in comfort.

"Merlin, I'm pathetic, I have dead parents and I'm gay."

"Derek, you're not pathetic. When did you figure it out?"

He answered. "Maybe right before our talk this summer, are you upset?"

"Not at all."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Clemente walked in and immediately noticed his distraught friend.

"Hey Clemente," Marnie greeted the black haired boy.

He replied. "Hey, did something happen?"

Before one of them could reply Césaire and Bartholomeu barged in.

"I don't see any clothes strewn on the floor or anything. Did Derek chicken out?" Césaire asked not even noticing his distraught friend.

Marnie jumped up and stormed towards the blond boy. "So, you're the one who pressured him into something he's not ready for."

"He needs to man up and sleep with someone."

"We're bloody fifteen, we shouldn't be thinking about that. You're lucky I can't use magic outside of Hogwarts if I was you'd be the victim of my 'Bat Bogey Hex'"

"Like you can do that, you wouldn't have the nerve."

"You arrogant arsehole!" she exclaimed.

Césaire smirked. "You know you want me, Marnie."

"Not even if you were the last man on earth."

The blonde boy just strolled over to her and forcefully kissed her. She pushed hilm away and punched him.

"What's going on here?" a woman almost identical to Césaire rushed in.

Césaire turned on the crocodile tears. He's fifteen.

"Who did this to my poor baby?" she said eyeing her son's friends.

Marnie said. "I did, Mrs. Champlain."

"How dare you!"

Clemente said. "He had it coming."

Mrs. Champlain glared at Marnie and dragged her down the stairs.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Martin exclaimed.

Mrs. Champlain said. "You're the father of this delinquent."

"My daughter is not a delinquent."

"She punched my son."

Martin glanced at his daughter. "I'm sure there's a reason you did that."

"Yes, this is something Madison would do."

"Why did you punch him?"

"He kissed me without my permission." Marnie said.

Martin said. "You should teach your son boundaries, Mrs. Champlain."

"Your daughter is a liar!"

"Don't you dare call my daughter a liar!" Martin shouted.

Clemente said. "Yes, she's telling the truth."

"You're supposed to be his friend, not side with her."

Clemente said. "He's not much of a friend. He bullies Derek and he pressured him into sleeping with Marnie."

"Nothing but a kiss happened." Marnie said quickly reassuring her dad.

Martin nodded. He trusted his daughter and her decisions. Before the argument could continue it was time to count down. After the countdown, the family left.

"I would ground you but what's the purpose since you go back to Hogwarts in one day."

"I'll ground myself for the day." Marnie chuckled.

Martin chuckled at his daughter.

WC:679

Chapter 28

It was now the next day, Marnie rushed through the barrier. She glanced around the platform for any sign of her best friend. She found him talking with Ailín.

"Hey you two." She greeted the two brothers.

The oldest brother smirked at her.

"Oh, you didn't tell him that I had a crush on him in my first year." Marnie said dragging her hand down her face.

"Of course I did." He said placing the 'Quigley' smirk on his face.

"Merlin, you're insufferable, Quigley."

"But you love me anyway."

Marnie smiled fondly. "Of course."

Before Atticus could respond the train whistled and they said goodbye to their families and boarded the train. After their short Prefect rounds, they went to their usual compartment.

"How were your holidays?" Marnie asked.

Atticus smiled. "Good, I finally got my first kiss."

"That's good. Who was it?"

"It was a neighbor girl who was over for New Year's Eve."

Marnie smiled. "So, both of us got our first kiss on New Year's Eve."

"Yes, how were your holidays?"

"One word, dramatic. what story do you want to hear first? My Christmas dinner or my New Year's Eve?"

Atticus thought for a moment. "Which one is more dramatic?"

"They're both dramatic in their own way."

"How about New Year's Eve." Atticus said.

Marnie said. "We went over to Clancy's again. I talked with Derek and his friends for a bit, until his friend Césaire asked if we are going to lose our virginities to each other."

"This is awkward."

"Nothing happened but a kiss."

Atticus nodded.

"Then we discussed his lack of feelings for me and he told me he thinks he's gay."

"Alright."

"I sat there comforting him until his friend Clemente walked in. Then his two other friends barged in his friend Césaire went on and I accused him of pressuring Derek into losing his virginity to me and he claimed that I wanted to date him not even if he was the last man on earth."

Before Atticus could respond there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Lee walked in.

"Hey Marnie." He smiled at her.

"Hi Lee."

"You looks like you were in the middle of a story, you want me to leave?"

Marnie shook her head. "Go ahead sit down."

Lee sat down next to Marnie.

"So, let's see I left off during the argument with Césaire."

"Just fill me in whose Césaire?"

"An arrogant arsehole who thinks I should have slept with his friend who was my first kiss last year."

Lee nodded.

"I threatened him with a 'Bat Bogey Hex.' If I could use magic out of Hogwarts. He thought I wouldn't have the nerve."

"You would if it wasn't against the law." Atticus smirked.

"He then strolled over to me and kissed me. I pushed him away and punched him square in the nose."

Lee said. "Wow, remind me not make you make you mad."

"Noted, Lee," Marnie smiled innocently at him.

Before anyone could respond the trolley pulled up to their compartment. They bought their sweets and continued talking.

"So, what was so dramatic about your Christmas?" Atticus asked.

Marnie shuddered. "My step grandmother wished that Sirius Black would make an acception and murder me."

"That bitch!" Atticus exclaimed.

"My dad and step grandma got into an argument. That ended in my step grandma and step grandpa being banned from our house by my stepmum."

They reached Hogsmeade around 6pm, took their usual carriage and rode to Hogwarts. Once in the Entrance Hall, Marnie and Atticus were greeted by an excited Jaq. They walked to the Great Hall and sat at the Ravenclaw table. They ate and chatted.

"That's a pretty necklace," Jaq complimented when they had reached their dorms.

Marnie said. "I got it for my Christmas gift from my mum."

"I think I've seen that crest before."

"Where have you seen this before?"

Jaq said. "My dad's really into heraldry. He's talked about a few crests."

Marnie nodded.

"It's the Lockhart family crest." she informed her best friend.

"It is?"

Jaq nodded.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 702

It was now time for the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match. Marnie was sitting next to Atticus in the Ravenclaw stands. The match started and she got engrossed in the commentary. She was meeting with Lee after the match no matter who won. That ended up being Gryffindor. She can't say that she wasn't disappointed.

"That was a good match, wasn't it?" Lee asked her.

"It was."

They sat down by the lake.

"So, what's your middle name?"

"Patrick, what's yours?"

"Rosetta."

Lee smiled. "That's pretty."

Marnie blushed. "I was named after my grandma Rosemary."

"I was named after my paternal great grandfather."

The two of them continued talking until dinner. They walked back inside and at their dinner. They had decided to meet on the Astronomy tower.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Marnie asked.

"It is. I've been interested in astronomy for awhile now."

Marnie raised an eyebrow at him in surprise.

"My godmother is named after a galaxy, she would show me some stars especially the Dog Star."

Marnie nodded.

"I've noticed that necklace around your neck."

Marnie fiddled with it nervously.

"You don't have to tell me anything."

Marnie said. "I trust you enough to tell you."

"Is it serious?"

"This is the Lockhart family crest, my mum is Gilderoy Lockhart's older sister meaning that I'm his niece."

"So, one of the smartest girls in our year is related to that stupid git?"

Marnie blushed deeply at Lee's compliment.

"I'll keep your secret."

"Thank you, Lee."

He smiled at her. They continued talking another hour and walked back in.

"Mr. Jordan, I expect this from you but Miss Jacobs; I'm disappointed." Professor McGonagall said.

The two of them turned to the stern Transfiguration Professor sheepishly.

"I'll have to give you two detention tomorrow, I usually wouldn't but we're on edge."

They didn't argue with the Professor and continued walking towards Ravenclaw Tower.

"I wish there was an easier route to Ravenclaw tower." Marnie complained.

"I could show you a secret passage way one of these days, if you want."

Marnie smiled. "I'd like that."

Lee smiled back at her. They reached Ravenclaw Tower and said their goodbyes.

-/-

It was the next morning, Marnie woke up. She was still exhausted from her late night talk with Lee. She was the last one awake.

"I see sleeping beauty is awake." Jaq teased her best friend.

"Yep."

"What time did you get in last night?"

Marnie said. "I don't know, maybe around midnight."

"Alright."

Marnie threw the blankets off her and got up. She got her clothes and went to take a shower. After she got dressed, she walked down to the common room.

"Morning, you look tired." Atticus said.

"Thanks." she snapped.

"You were with Lee, weren't you?"

"I was, we didn't get in until midnight so we have detention today."

Atticus nodded. They walked out of the common room and to the Great Hall. After breakfast, she had detention with Lee. The overseer was Professor Lupin.

"So, this is probably your first detention, Jacobs."

Marnie smirked. "I've had my share of detentions but definitely not as many as you, Fred and George, Jordan."

"Colour me surprised." he said, sitting down in a chair and leaning back.

"If you fall, I'm not helping you up."

"Like I told you in Charms, I'm not going to -" Lee started but was cut off because he tumbled to the ground.

"You silly stubborn Gryffindor," Marnie chuckled.

Lee said. "The logic of a Ravenclaw strikes again."

Marnie got up and walked over to help him up.

"I thought you said you weren't going to help me up."

Marnie didn't respond she just held out her hand. She couldn't help but note how beautiful his milk chocolate brown eyes were.

Lee took her hand but instead of getting up he pulled her down next to him.

"Jordan, this isn't funny," she chuckled.

Lee smirked. "Then why are you laughing?"

Marnie just continued laughing which caused Lee to laugh along. Professor Lupin walked over to investigate.

"Sorry, Professor." Marnie apologized.

The professor said. "Detention is over."

Marnie stood up, helped Lee up and they left.

"Well, I'll see you later. Marnie."

"Bye Lee."

They parted ways.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:799

It was now the next day Marnie and Atticus were waiting for Jaq and Carla in the Great Hall.

"Oh, hey Jacobs or should I being calling you Lockhart instead." Roger smirked at her.

Marnie turned sharply towards the boy. "No, I rather you not call me that."

"But you are related to him, aren't you."

"No, I'm not who told you that?" she asked angrily.

"It's been spreading like wildfire."

She glanced over at Atticus.

"You know I wouldn't spread the rumor, Marnie."

She thought for a moment she knew Jaq wouldn't spread her secret. Maybe Carla since they always seem to accidentally leave her out of stuff. She didn't want it to be either Carla or Lee.

Jaq rushed in with Carla trailing behind her.

"I didn't spread the secret, Marnie." Carla said.

That was a relief but that only left Lee. It broke her heart that Lee would betray her like this.

After the breakfast, they had double Transfiguration with the Slytherins. Just what she needs, her worst subject and the fact that her secret is out. She was glad when it was over.

She saw Lee with Fred and George in the courtyard.

"You want me to talk to him?" Atticus asked glaring at the dreadlocked boy.

Marnie said. "Thanks but I can handle him."

"I'll always be here if you need me."

Marnie stormed over to Lee.

"Hey Marnie," he smiled at her.

She tensed. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Whatever you have to tell Lee you can tell him in front of us," Fred said.

She glared at Lee. "You don't have the privilege of calling me by my first name anymore! How could you betray me like that! I trusted you with a secret!"

To finish off her tirade she slapped him across the face.

"Maybe it was one of your friends who betrayed you!" Fred exclaimed defending his speechless friend.

Atticus butted in. "We didn't do anything of the sort, Weasley! Marnie can actually trust us!"

Before the fight could escalate even more Flitwick and McGonagall walked over.

"What's going on here?" McGonagall asked.

"Nothing professor, we're done here." Marnie said sending one last glare towards Lee.

"Alright."

The five of them went their separate ways.

"That was a good slap."

"I didn't actually plan on slapping him I just thought it fit."

Atticus nodded. Marnie finally let her restrained tears flow.

"I'm so bloody disappointed in him, I can only l trust two guys in my life."

"Me and your dad?"

Marnie nodded.

It was now Saturday, it was a Hogsmeade weekend. This is just what she needed. Rebecca was visiting. Ailin would be visiting but he was busy with Quidditch. She and Atticus were meeting her at the 'Rosa Lee Teabag."

"Hey Becky." Marnie greeted her cousin hugging her.

The older girl hugged her back. Atticus greeted his best friend's cousin.

"So, how is your fifth year going?"

"We have our career advice sessions in two months. I already know I want to be a potioneer."

Becky nodded.

"You have it easy when your best subject is also a career." Atticus complained.

"What are your prospects, Atticus?" Becky asked.

"Maybe a healer, maybe an auror or unspeakable." He listed off his options.

"I didn't really want to be a Cursebreaker."

Marnie smirked raising her eyebrow at her cousin. "You only did it to be close to Bill."

"That was really stupid of me to follow my best friend/unrequited crush to another country."

"We all do crazy things when we like someone."

Becky said. "Yeah. I'm over Bill. But he doesn't seem to like my relationship with Ailín very much."

"What's wrong with my brother?" Atticus asked.

He was still a bit ticked off at the Weasley twins so any mention the name 'Weasley' made him mad.

"He says he's distracting me from my job but I know deep down it's because he was a Slytherin. The Weasley siblings have a bias against Slytherin. Although, I know for a fact that the twins were very close to being sorted into Slytherin."

"They were?"

Rebecca nodded. "Not all families are in the same house. I mean my dad was a Ravenclaw while my mum was a Hufflepuff."

"Yeah, my dad was a Hufflepuff and my step mum was a Slytherin. My sisters are a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

"My mum was Slytherin as was my brother."

Rebecca nodded "So, have you told anyone besides your friends and sisters about the fact that you're related to your last Defense teacher?"

"Yes, I told my friend Lee but it didn't turn out well. He told the whole bloody school." Marnie complained.

"That sucks."

"I screamed at him and slapped him."

Rebecca nodded. They continued talking until it was time for them to go.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 626

It was now early April, the school year had been uneventful for the group of fifth years. It's been the same routine for Atticus and Marnie, their daily and nightly Prefect rounds returning from them in the early morning. Then restarting the routine again. Marnie was mailing a letter to her cousin and walking back from the Owlery.

"Jacobs?" A voice asked.

She turned to see Angelina.

"Do you have a moment to talk?"

"I suppose."

Angelina started. "Lee told me everything that happened."

Marnie groaned. Of course this is about Lee.

"I'll admit Lee has a big mouth which he used to flirt with me. I know for a fact that he wouldn't betray you like that. I'm not saying that your friends did it either so don't worry about that."

"Then who did tell the whole school?"

"I don't know but it wasn't Lee. He does care about you very much."

Marnie has to admit she misses talking to him and she does care about him. Merlin, she messed up for jumping to conclusions.

"I'll see you later, Jacobs."

"Bye, Johnson."

The two girls went to their separate common rooms. Marnie recited the answer to the riddle and walked in.

"Hey Marnie."

"Hey Atticus." she said sitting down next to him and stretching her legs on his lap.

"I'm not a foot rest," he chuckled tickling her foot with his quill.

Marnie giggled. She was quite ticklish on her feet.

"I've always loved your laugh."

Marnie smiled at him.

It was now the Quidditch final, it was Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Marnie sat in the Gryffindor stands next to Madison. This is the first time since Charlie Weasley was in school that Gryffindor had been in the Quidditch final. Lee started to do the commentary. Marnie had missed hearing his voice. She slightly zoned out.

"Gryffindor has won!" Lee's voice exclaimed loudly.

Marnie glanced around and the stands had gone wild including Percy who was usually rather stoic but he was jumping up and down like a maniac. Madison hugged her sister excitedly.

Marnie glanced through the crowd looking for Lee to apologize. She saw him in the crowd her heart skipped a beat as she started to walk towards him but suddenly she saw a certain ginger come out of nowhere and plant a kiss on his lips.

It was good that it was so loud if it wasn't you could hear Marnie's heart shatter into a million little pieces. She wiped a tear from her eye, darted out of the Quidditch Pitch towards the Ravenclaw common room, tearfully recited the answer to the riddle and walked in.

"Marnie what's wrong?" Atticus asked rushing over to his distraught best friend.

She fell into his arms and sobbed. He led her to the sofa and comforted her by stroking her hair.

"Ugh, I can't trust guys except for you and my dad." Marnie said frustrated.

"What happened?"

"I went to the Quidditch final. I missed hearing Lee's voice so I got lost in his commentary. Gryffindor won and I was about to go apologize to him but I saw him kissing someone else."

"Who was that?"

"Ward!" she spat vehemently.

Atticus nodded.

"He must have a thing for redheads."

Atticus said. "That's like saying you would end up fancying someone dark-haired because you're best friends with me."

"I suppose so. He's probably been dating her for a while now. I can't believe I was so stupid to fall for him."

Atticus said. "So, you do fancy him?"

"Isn't it obvious." she sighed.

Before Atticus could reply Jaq walked in. She immediately noticed that Marnie was upset. Atticus filled her in.

"He's a git."

"But I still can't help but fancy him."

Her friends nodded.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 960

The next two months went by rather slowly. The fifth years had career advice about a week after the Quidditch final. After that they began studying for O. . Marnie couldn't wait for school to be over.

It was finally the end of the school year, the group was boarding the train to go home. Marnie and Atticus did their rounds.

"Jacobs, can I talk to you?"

She turned to see Cedric. "Sure."

"I know who spread the rumour about you."

"Who was it?"

"Ward."

Marnie said. "I shouldn't be so surprised. I saw her snogging Lee after the Quidditch final in April."

"They were snogging? I don't think anyone would willingly snog her."

"It looked like Lee was enjoying it."

Cedric shrugged. "I'm sure it work out the way you want it to, Jacobs."

"I suppose you can call me Marnie, but I won't hesitate to take away that privilege if you betray me."

"Most of us Hufflepuffs are loyal."

Marnie nodded. She walked back to her compartment.

"What did Diggory want?"

Marnie said. "He told me that Ward spread the rumour about me."

"It makes sense, I mean she knew if you were mad at Lee she could weasel her way into his life."

"She's never liked me but the fact that we fancy the same guy, doesn't help matters." Marnie said.

Before anyone could respond the sweet trolley pulled up to their compartment. They bought their respective favourite sweets. Marnie was rather fond of chocolate cauldrons, Jaq liked Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Atticus liked licorice wands and Clara liked Droobles Best Chewing Gum.

Around 6pm, they reached King's Cross. Marnie met up with her sisters and searched for their parents.

"Daddy!" Marley yelled running to greet their dad.

Martin hugged his youngest daughter. Then moved on to his oldest. Marnie from a distance could see Dana hanging all over Lee. Her heart broke.

"So, how was the rest of your term?" Martin asked his oldest.

Marnie turned towards her dad. "It was good, I think I did well on my O. . I need at least an 'Exceeds Expectations' in Potions."

Martin nodded but glanced at his wife sensing there was something wrong with their daughter. They apparated back to their house.

"Marnie, why don't you help me set the table for dinner?" Martin asked his daughter.

"Sure dad."

"Just put your stuff in your room." he instructed.

Marnie nodded. She rolled her trunk up to her room, rested it on her bed and walked back downstairs.

"So, is there something wrong?"

Martin was definitely a Hufflepuff but sometimes he had the bluntness of a Gryffindor.

Marnie sighed. "I told Lee about the fact the I'm related to Lockhart."

"How did it go?"

"He said he would keep the secret but by the beginning of the next week it was already spread throughout the school. I basically accused him of spreading the rumour and slapped him."

Martin nodded.

"I was convinced to talk to him by his housemate Angelina Johnson. I was going to talk to him after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup but I saw him snogging a red haired girl."

"Is it the same redhaired girl that hanging all over at him and sitting on his lap during the Gryffindor victory party?" Madison asked walking in.

"Yes, her name is Dana Ward. She's a fifth year Hufflepuff, she's usually my partner in Potions since we're two of the top students."

Madison nodded. "It was rather gross, she was hanging over him not letting him do anything. I finally had to leave since it made me sick."

"Would you have felt the same if you knew I fancied Lee?"

"Probably but if I knew. I probably would've hexed her."

"Trust me I've wanted to do the same, especially because she's the one who spread the 'rumor' that I'm unfortunately related to Gilderoy Lockhart." Marnie laughed.

"Who gave you that news?"

"Cedric Diggory."

Martin chuckled. "Funny you should mention him, I dated his mother for about six months in our fifth year."

"You did?"

"Yes."

It was time for dinner now. The family ate and chatted. After dinner, Marnie went up to her room and began unpacking. She was halfway through unpacking she was getting tired. She grabbed her pajamas and changed and crawled into bed. Nixie curled up on her bed and fell asleep. Marnie did the same.

It was now a few weeks later, Marnie was sitting at the table waiting for breakfast. Suddenly, an owl flew in. She knew it was her O.W.L results. She nervously took the envelope from the owl.

"Let's open them together."

She turned to see Atticus who was holding an identical envelope.

"1"

"2"

"3"

They opened their results.

"An 'Exceeds Expectations' in Potions, Charms and Muggle Studies, Astronomy and Defense. An 'Acceptable' in Herbology, Transfiguration and History of Magic." Marnie read off her results.

"I got an 'Outstanding' in Runes and Charms. An 'Exceeds Expectations' in Potions, Herbology and Defense. An 'Acceptable' in Astronomy, Transfiguration and History of Magic."

"So, we did okay."

"Yeah, I was worried that I wouldn't pass Potions."

"You inherited my penchant for potions, it's not surprising." Martin smiled proudly.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to deal with the greasy git that is Snape as your Professor." Madison said.

"He doesn't like you either?" Marnie asked.

Madison shook her head. "He's biased against Gryffindor. So, we tend to lose at least 100 points each lesson. Though, the trio have it worse and so does Neville."

"Okay."

"You want to stay for breakfast?" Martin asked his oldest daughter's best friend.

"Don't mind if I do, Martin," Atticus said taking a seat next to Marnie.

She looked suspiciously at her best friend. "I think you planned this, didn't you?"

Atticus smirked.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:580

It was a few weeks later specifically the 26th of July, Marnie was over her mum's for the afternoon. They were celebrating Scott's fifth birthday. He had invited most of his friends from school. Marnie was sitting on a bench getting to know Kyle's girlfriend Sasha.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" she asked.

"Since we were sixteen." she smiled lovingly at Kyle who was walking towards them.

"That's sweet."

Kyle reached them and kissed Sasha on the cheek before sitting down between her and Marnie.

"At least one of us has a stable love life," Marnie sighed running her hands through her hair.

Kyle said. "I'm sure you have a few guys eating out of your hands."

"There was this one guy but he's dating someone else now."

Before Kyle could respond it was time to eat. After the meal, it was time to open presents.

"Oh, sweetie. I know this is about a month away but we were wondering if you're free to babysit on the 25th?" Gillian asked.

"I think so. Is Kyle going to help?"

"Sadly no, I'm going out of town with Sasha and her family. So, it's just you and the boys."

"Can you handle that?" Malcolm asked his step daughter.

Marnie nodded. After the party ended, Marnie was helping her mum clean up.

"So, who is this guy?"

"His name is Lee. I really liked him but he betrayed me by telling everyone that I was related to Lockhart. Though, I feel stupid now since it wasn't him it was the other girl who fancies him."

Gillian nodded. After she finished helping her mum she flooed back to her house.

"How was the party?" Martin asked.

"It was fun, I got to know Kyle's girlfriend Sasha. She's rather nice and good for him."

Martin nodded. She walked up to her room, sat on her bed and started to read. Nixie was curled up on the foot of her bed. Around 6pm, she went down for dinner. She wasn't necessarily hungry.

"So, how was the party?"

"Scott had a bounce house. I went in for a few minutes. It must be like flying. He had a few of his friends from school."

They finished dinner and Marnie helped her dad wash the dishes. After that she went back upstairs and continued reading. She soon crawled into bed.

-/-

It was a few days later, her dad called everyone down the stairs.

"Is something wrong?" Marnie asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I just have something to announce!" Martin exclaimed.

"What's that, daddy?" Marley asked her dad excitedly.

"I got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, Bulgaria vs. Ireland."

Marley exclaimed. "That's great! I'm excited."

"When is the match?"

Martin said. "The 25th of August."

Marnie's excitement dwindled as she frowned.

"What is it, sweetie?" Martin asked.

"I was asked to babysit Brett and Scott that day. Kyle will be out of town with his girlfriend and her family."

"Okay, sweetie. I understand."

Marnie smiled. "Cheer on Ireland for me."

"Bulgaria has the better seeker with Viktor Krum." Marley stated. She was the statistician of the three.

Madison insisted. "That's why Bulgaria is going to win."

"Do you have a thing for Viktor?" Marnie teased her middle sister.

"No, I don't. I just admire his seeker skills. I'm done with famous wizards."

Marnie nodded. The three girls went back to what they were doing before their dad called them for the family meeting.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:650

It was now the 25th of August, Marnie was standing on her mum's porch waiting for her mum to answer the door.

"Hey sweetie," Gillian greeted her daughter opening the door.

"Hey mum, you look nice."

"Thanks sweetie, you're just in time."

Marnie nodded and walked in the house. Her brothers ran to greet her, she gave them each a hug.

"I'm really glad that you don't mind babysitting, I'm sure you had something more important to do."

"I don't want to make you feel bad. I had already agreed to babysit before my dad told me that he got us tickets for a sporting event that only happens every four years."

"You mean the Quidditch World Cup?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes, Bulgaria and Ireland are playing. My dad got tickets since he was on the Kenmare Kestrels."

Malcolm nodded. They said goodbye to their sons and left on their date.

"So, what do you want to do?" Marnie asked her brothers.

"How about we play 'Scrabble'?" Scotty asked.

Marnie smiled. "Okay, go grab the game from the game closet."

Scotty nodded, ran towards the game closet and ran back towards them. He put down the game and dealt out the seven tiles. This was his favourite game. He was the more book smart of her two brothers while Brett was the musical one.

They began playing the game. As usual, Scotty won but Marnie wasn't very far behind. After the game, Marnie began making their dinner. She turned on the muggle radio a Bob Marley song was playing. Her dad had been a big fan of him when he was younger. Though, he died when her stepmother was three months pregnant he had convinced her to name her sister Marley.

She stirred the pot of noodles, she didn't like cooking the muggle or magical way. It just wasn't her thing. She finished making dinner for her brothers and herself.

"Dinner!" she yelled.

The two boys obediently ran in the kitchen. Marnie set down the three plates of the orange noodles. The three of them started to eat.

"You two excited to start school again?"

Brett groaned but Scott nodded. Marnie couldn't help but chuckle. After dinner, they ate some dessert which was a blackberry pie.

After they finished, Scott helped her wash the dishes. After that she helped them take their baths. She put them to bed.

It was now about 9:30, she threw herself on the couch and turned on the Wizarding Wireless and a Celestina Warbeck song was playing. She groaned and covered her ears with the nearest pillow. She actually didn't mind Celestina Warbeck in moderation but most of her songs were overplayed. She drifted off to sleep a few minutes later but only slept maybe thirty minutes when she was woken up by a breaking news bulletin coming through the wireless.

"There has been an attack at the Quidditch World Cup!"

She shot up causing a head rush. She began pacing across the carpet. She hoped her family was okay.

The door opened about ten minutes into her pacing.

"Is something wrong?" Malcolm asked.

"There was an attack at the Quidditch World Cup. Can I go check on them?"

"Go ahead."

Marnie hurriedly grabbed a handful of 'Floo Powder', threw it in threw it in the fire.

She appeared in her house fireplace stepped out and searched for her sisters, dad and stepmother.

"Marnie?"

She turned to see her disheveled looking father and ran towards him in relief.

"I thought you were babysitting?" Martin asked.

Marnie shook her head. "I just finished, is everyone okay?"

"We're just a bit shook up is all." Maureen answered her stepdaughter as she joined them.

Marnie breathed a sigh of relief. She walked to her her room, she noticed Nixie wasn't on her bed. She didn't think much of it. Nixie liked to sleep with her sisters on occasion.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:736

It was now time to board the train, she searched for Atticus. She found him talking to his brother. She greeted the elder Quigley brother before the train whistled. She and Atticus went to the Prefect's carriage with the new Head Boy, Emrys Vaughn, a muggle born Welsh boy and Prudence Tofty, a Pureblood English girl. They assigned their rounds. Marnie received the northeast part of the train. She was tasked with checking on Madison and her friends.

"Hey Marnie." Madison greeted her sister.

"Hey Maddie."

She finished checking the compartment and walked back to the Prefect's carriage.

Dana walked in with a smug look on face. "Lee could barely keep his hands off me all summer."

Marnie frowned and Atticus patted her back in comfort.

"Jealous, Jacobs?" she taunted.

"I don't see what he sees in you, Ward."

"Like he would be interested in a nerdy bookworm Ravenclaw."

Marnie jumped up. "I'm much more than a stereotype. I know much more about him than you. He trusts me."

"He's a good kisser, that's all I need to know." she smirked.

Before Marnie could respond the Head Boy and Head Girl walked in. She sat back down next to Atticus shaking with tranquil fury.

Around 6pm, they arrived at Hogsmeade and rode the carriages.

"I could just hex her to oblivion." Marnie groaned flopping down.

"Ward?" Jaq asked.

Marnie nodded. "I don't know what he sees in her."

"Maybe he has a thing for redheads. But that's a stretch." Carla shrugged.

Before anyone could respond they reached Hogwarts. They walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Ravenclaw table. The sorting was nothing out of the ordinary. Dumbledore announced they would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a man limped in.

"This is your new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Alastor Moody!" Dumbledore announced.

"Doesn't he look pleasant." Jaq remarked.

"I don't think he'll be as good as Professor as Lupin was last year. It doesn't matter that he was a werewolf." Atticus said.

"Probably not."

The food appeared on the plates in front of them and they started to eat.

After dinner, they walked back to the Ravenclaw Common room.

"So, how did you two do on your O. ?" Jaq asked.

Marnie answered. "I did pretty well, I'll be able to take Charms, Potions, Muggle Studies and History of Magic."

Everyone else recited their marks and went to their separate dormitories.

It was the next morning, Marnie woke up and groaned. She missed being able to sleep in. She got out of bed and did her usual routine. She walked down to the common room to see Atticus.

"Morning Marnie."

"Morning Atticus," She said sitting down next to him.

"Can you believe we're already sixth years?"

"It's amazing we only have two years left."

Before Atticus could reply Jaq and Clara walked down the stairs. The four of them walked down to the Great Hall and sat at the Ravenclaw table. They chatted and waited for breakfast. The food appeared and they began eating.

After breakfast, they chose the classes they wanted to continue. Marnie chose the obvious classes. She had Potions first. Great, she would have to deal with Ward and her bragging. She walked towards Potions. The class had mostly Slytherins, no Gryffindors, Ward was the only Hufflepuff and She and Atticus were the only Ravenclaws.

Snape instructed them to brew a potion. She was paired with Ward per usual. This is going to be a long lesson.

"Lee is such a good kisser, he really likes me."

Marnie glared at her.

"Jealous, Jacobs?" she taunted again raising an eyebrow.

Marnie purposely spilled an ingredient. She knew it was a little reckless but she needed an excuse to leave the class. Snape actually took pity on her for some reason and let her go to the Hospital Wing.

"What happened Miss Jacobs?" Madame Pomfrey asked bustling over to her.

"I spilled something on me on Potions." Marnie said sitting on the nearest cot.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and tended to her wound. As she finished, Atticus walked in.

"You're all set, Miss Jacobs."

"Thanks Madame Pomfrey."

"You're welcome."

She left the Hospital Wing with Atticus.

"Merlin, I'm bloody pathetic I couldn't deal with a girl bragging about being with the boy I fancy."

"You're not pathetic, Marnie."

"I sure feel like I am."

Atticus nodded.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 597

It was now the 27th of October, Marnie was walking to the Great Hall with Atticus for lunch. She saw a crowd of students standing by a wall. The last time this had happened it was the Chamber of Secrets.

"What's going on?" Atticus asked.

Marnie shrugged.

"It's an announcement about the competitors in the Triwizard Tournament." a familiar cheerful voice responded.

She turned to see Lee. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked into his milk chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, hey Jacobs." he smiled at her.

This was the extent of their interactions since school started full of awkwardness with a hint of sexual tension. The only problem was that he had a girlfriend so there shouldn't be any sexual tension but there is.

Marnie walked up to the wall and examined the notice. It had the names of the possible competitors from both schools.

Kyle Rivers

She smiled. She hasn't seen him since their brother since Scott's birthday. She walked away from the wall. Lee had lost interest and left.

"Anyone interesting?" Atticus asked.

Marnie nodded. "My stepbrother is coming."

"That's cool, can't wait to meet him."

"You can't wait to meet who?" Jaq asked walking up to her friends.

"My stepbrother is coming for the tournament."

Jaq nodded. "Is he cute?"

"If he wasn't my stepbrother, I think I would be attracted to him."

"But not as much as you are to Lee." Atticus teased.

Marnie blushed. "But sadly for you he's in a relationship with a muggle girl named Sasha."

Jaq nodded as they sat at the Ravenclaw table. The food appeared on their plates and they started to eat. After lunch, it was time for Muggle Studies. She walked to the classroom. This was a double lesson. So, she finished around five and it was time for dinner.

After dinner, she walked back to the Ravenclaw common room.

It was now three days later, it was time for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to arrive. Durmstrang arrived first.

"Blimey, it's him!" she heard Ron Weasley exclaim from the Gryffindor table.

She briefly glanced over and unintentionally caught Lee's eye. He smiled at her. She smiled back. They continued making eye contact.

"Please welcome Beauxbatons!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

The girls flounced in and all the male attention turned to them mainly the beautiful blonde at the helm. Marnie searched the small crowd of boys and found Kyle. The Beauxbatons students sat the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Marnie," Kyle greeted his stepsister.

She smiled. "Hey Kyle, it's nice to see you."

"You too."

"This is Atticus, Jaq and Clara."

Kyle smiled at his sister's best friends. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"This is my best friend Elia Hansen."

"Nice to meet you, charmed I'm sure." he said in a Dutch accent.

"Who was that was blond girl at the front of the line?" Atticus asked.

Elia groaned. "That's Fleur Delacour."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend we dated briefly last year. She broke up with me and I'm still a bit bitter."

Marnie nodded. They continued eating and chatting. After dinner, Elia and Kyle went back to the Beauxbatons carriage while Marnie and company made their way to the Ravenclaw common room. They sat on the couch.

"Kyle is nice." Jaq remarked.

"He is. He's a great big brother to Brett and Scott. Part of me is jealous of how close he is with them."

"It's understandable, he's grown up with them while you just met them last year."

"I suppose so."

"Elia seems nice too."

The three girls walked up to their dorm.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:726

It was the next morning, Marnie woke up at her usual time and soon walked down to the common room. She saw Atticus on the couch with Nixie sleeping on his lap. This is the first time she's seen her cat in two weeks. She had been sleeping with a multitude of people besides her. The most popular person was Marley. She would sleep with Madison and Atticus on occasion too. She sat on the couch next to him.

"Morning."

"Morning."

Nixie got up from Atticus' lap, plopped herself down on Marnie's lap and fell back asleep.

"Would you enter the tournament if you could?" Marnie asked as she pet Nixie.

"Merlin, No. I bet it's dangerous." Atticus exclaimed.

"Scared, Atticus?" she teased.

He shoved her shoulder lightly. "Well, we all can't be reckless."

"I suppose not."

Jaq and Carla walked down the stairs and the group started walking towards the Great Hall.

"Morning Marnie," Kyle said walking in the Entrance Hall with Elia.

"Morning," she greeted her brother.

"You youngins can't enter the tournament?" Elia asked as they walked in the Great Hall.

"Nope, though Atticus would have the chance if his birthday was in the last two months."

"Thank Merlin, that my birthday is in December."

"My birthday is also in December more specifically the 13th."

"Mine's the 20th."

Marnie asked. "Are either of you going to enter the tournament?"

"I'm not brave enough."

"Neither am I." Elia said.

Marnie nodded as they sat down at the Ravenclaw table. After breakfast, they went their separate ways.

It was time for break now, Marnie was sitting in the Entrance Hall with a few other students when Lee, Fred and George walked in. Hermione was following them.

"It's not going to work." she scolded the redheads.

Marnie wondered what she meant. The two redheads ignored her, jumped over the age line and downed the potion phials they were holding. Suddenly, they were thrown back over the line and were sporting long white beards.

Marnie couldn't help but chuckle at this. She glanced over at Lee and he was laughing at his best friends as he helped them up. They were glaring at him but not maliciously as he led them out of the Great Hall.

Before she had to make her way to class she decided to make a detour to the Hospital Wing to check if the twins were okay. She walked to the Hospital Wing to see the matron fussing over the grumbling and bearded twins while Lee was still laughing.

"You need something, Miss Jacobs?" the matron asked turning everyone's attention to her.

"I was checking on the twins." she said blushing as red as her crush's best friends hair.

Lee said. "They're fine."

"What do you think caused this? Was it the age line or the potion?"

"It was probably a mix of both, Miss Jacobs. It was a faulty potion." Madame Pomfrey replied.

"Well, that explains why none of us are in N.E.W.T Potions." Lee laughed.

Marnie chuckled along with him.

"It's nice of you to check in on them, Jacobs," Lee smiled at her thankfully.

Marnie really missed him calling her by her first name. Marnie left the Hospital Wing and made her way to class.

After class, it was time for dinner. It was time for the Goblet to choose the champions.

"Mr. Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore exclaimed, after snatching the first piece of paper.

The burly seeker stood up from the Slytherin table.

"Miss Fleur Delacour," Dumbledore continued.

The petite blonde girl got up from the Ravenclaw table and joined Viktor in the back room.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory," the Headmaster said finally.

Cedric stood up from the Hufflepuff table. After he bid his goodbyes to his housemates, unexpectedly, another piece of paper bursted out of the Goblet of Fire.

"Mr. Harry Potter!" Dumbledore exclaimed in a rather grave tone.

There was complete silence. Harry was barely fourteen, how could that have happened? Hermione pushed him towards the front of the Hall.

After the shock of Harry's selection the meal was over. Everyone walked back towards their common rooms.

"That was an interesting meal."

Jaq remarked. "I swear Halloween is jinxed for that poor boy."

"If you think about it, which is gross but he was probably conceived around this time too," Atticus shrugged.

The others made a disgusted face.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:501

The school has been rather tense since Harry's selection for the Tournament especially between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Slytherin seemed to be egging them on. Ravenclaw was pretty neutral for once. Marnie was actually caught between a feuding Madison and Marley. Usually Marley was caught between her and Madison. The middle Jacobs sister obviously supported Harry while the youngest Jacobs sister supported Cedric.

Marnie was sitting in her dorm writing a letter to her mum.

Dear mum,

School is going fine. Kyle is visiting school for the Triwizard Tournament. Though, he didn't enter the tournament. Though, it's been quite dramatic because a fourth year was chosen although he's too young. I'm stuck between my sisters who are supporting two different champions. Kyle and his friend Elia don't really care for the Beauxbatons champion for personal reasons. The Durmstrang champion is the seeker for the Bulgarian National team.

That's enough about me, how is everything going. How is school going for Scott and Brett? Scott started primary school, didn't he?

Love,

Marnie

She finished writing the letter, checked for errors, hopped up, walked out of the dorm making her way towards the Owlery.

"Hey Marnie."

She turned to see Kyle and Elia walking towards her. "Hey boys."

"Who is that letter to?"

"My mum."

Kyle nodded.

"Has Hogwarts always been this tense?" Elia asked.

Marnie answered. "Ever since Harry Potter started in my third year. My first and second year were quite peaceful."

"What's so important about him?" Elia asked confused.

"He's the Boy-Who-Lived."

"And?"

"He killed You-Know-Who when he was a baby." Marnie said as they walked into the Owlery.

Elia shrugged. Marnie found an owl and tied it to it's leg after a little trouble. After that they walked towards the Black Lake.

"So, I've noticed you've been staring at the Gryffindor table a lot," Kyle teased nudging his sister.

Marnie blushed.

"What's so interesting about the Gryffindor table?"

"I fancy a guy in Gryffindor, his name is Lee Jordan."

Kyle said. "You haven't made a move?"

"It's complicated. I told him about the fact that I was related to a certain person who no one liked. He promised me that he wouldn't tell anyone but by mid-February of last year, the secret was divulged. I blamed him and he thinks I'm still mad at him but I know the truth. A girl who also fancies him told everyone so I would blame him and she could weasel her way in. It's a surprise that she's a Hufflepuff and not a Slytherin with how cunning she is."

"I'm glad we don't have houses at Beauxbatons," Kyle said.

"It must be fun without the houses."

The boys nodded. They continued talking until it was time for dinner. The trio walked to the Great Hall and sat at the Ravenclaw table.

After dinner, Atticus and Marnie had rounds. They weren't as stressful as last year but that's understandable. They didn't get in until the wee hours of the morning of the 20th.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:599

It was now the morning of the first task, Marnie was curious what the task was going to be. She sat in double Muggle Studies her leg shaking anxiously. The lesson was finally over, she completely forgot about lunch and started walking towards where the first task was taking place. She sat in the stands.

"Marnie?"

She turned to see Atticus standing at the end of the aisle with a small plate of food in his hand. It was probably enough for them to share. They've done this plenty of times over the years especially during studying for their O. .

"A bit anxious, are we?" he smirked making his way towards the seat next to her.

Marnie nodded and took some food off the plate.

"This is delicious, house elves are really good cooks. I admire Hermione's moxie but the house elves at Hogwarts like working."

The two friends continued eating. As they finished eating the rest of the students filed waiting for the task to start. Jaq and Clara found them and sat in the same row. Kyle and Elia also joined them. Cho sat in the stands a few rows down from the group.

"Dragons, bloody dragons!" Kyle exclaimed when it was revealed that the first task was dragons. He had a soft spot for dragons.

First Viktor was the first to go up against the dragon. Next was Cedric, he retrieved the egg, but in the process, he burned his handsome face much to Cho's worry. Fleur was next and she also got burned. Last was Harry, and he retrieved the egg by flying on his broom.

After the task, everyone filed out of the Quidditch Pitch and made their way back to their respective common rooms, carriage and ship. Marnie noticed that her stepbrother had snuck away probably to talk to whoever brought the dragons. She decided to go find him. She found him talking to a man with familiar red hair.

"Is my brother bothering you?" she asked as she walked over.

"No, of course not."

"This is Charlie -" she cut him off.

"I know he's a Weasley." she said.

The redhead caught her tone. "What do have against my brothers?"

Before Marnie could respond Atticus said. "They said

"That was an exciting task, wasn't it?" Atticus asked as they walked into the common room.

"It was, I hope Cedric is okay though." Cho said.

"I'm sure he is."

The two friends sat on the sofa and continued talking until dinner. They walked down to the Great Hall. Marnie caught herself staring at the Gryffindor table every now and then.

After dinner, Atticus and Marnie had their rounds and they got in the wee hours of the 25th

It was now the 30th, it was time for Marley's 13th birthday. Marnie had planned a small party after classes at the Black Lake. She had a small cake that the house elves made. She was waiting for her sisters. She hoped they could along for the day.

"Hey Marnie." Madison greeted.

"Hey Maddie."

She sat down. A few minutes later, Marley arrived.

"Happy birthday, Marley." Marnie greeted hugging her now teenage sister.

"Thanks."

Madison got up and hugged her sister. The three sisters celebrated her birthday.

"You know I've seen Nixie in the Gryffindor Common Room a lot. She spends a lot of time with me but other times I see her with Lee." Madison said.

"She seemed to like him."

"She's fixed right, she spends some time with Crookshanks too."

Marnie nodded. "Yes, she's fixed."

"Good."

They finished celebrating and went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might go on hiatus after this chapter. I'm running out of chapters to post.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:543

It was now in the middle of December, the Yule Ball had been announced this past Tuesday. Carla already had a date. Marnie was hoping that Lee would ask her but it's complicated again.

She wasn't looking forward to writing her dad and telling him that she wouldn't be able to come home for Christmas.

Dear Dad,

I hate to tell you this but I won't be able to come home for Christmas this year. To celebrate the Triwizard Tournament, Hogwarts is throwing a Ball. Fourth years and above can attend. I need some dress robes.

Love,

Marnie.

She finished the letter and made her way to the Owlery. She ran into Kyle and Elia again.

"Nobody's asked you to the Yule Ball?"

"No, have you asked anyone?"

Her stepbrother shook his head.

"You could go with Jaq," Marnie suggested.

Kyle thought for a moment. "I guess she'll do."

"You wish Sasha could come, don't you?" Marnie asked empathetically knowing what's it like not being able to attend the Ball the person they wanted.

"That's the problem when I'm dating a muggle, I mean I love Sasha with all my heart but it's difficult."

Marnie nodded.

"So, why don't we go to the Ball together?" Elia asked her casually.

"I'll think about it."

Elia nodded. They reached the Owlery and Marnie sent the letter. The three of them walked back to the castle. Marnie walked towards the Ravenclaw common room.

"Ugh, save me. Marnie," Atticus complained.

"What's wrong?"

"Roger won't stop bragging about who he just asked to the Ball."

Marnie nodded. "Who did he ask?"

"Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons champion."

"Apparently, she's a veela or at least part."

Marnie sat down. "That explains why half the male population was drooling over her."

"I need to ask someone to the Ball," Atticus said.

"Maybe you can ask another girl from Beauxbatons. I was asked to the ball by Elia."

"You were?"

"Yes, although, I told him that I would think about it."

Atticus said. "Still holding out that Lee will ask you."

"Maybe a bit. Although, he doesn't think I would say 'yes' to him since he doesn't know that I know the truth."

Atticus smirked. "You'd say yes in a heartbeat."

"I would."

Before Atticus could respond Jaq walked in.

"Hey Jaq." Marnie greeted.

"Hey there."

Marnie asked. "Do you mind going to the Ball with my stepbrother?"

"No."

"Good, I set you two up."

Jaq nodded.

It was a few mornings later, Marnie was sitting at the Ravenclaw table when Owl Post came. She received a medium-sized box. She opened the box and it was a set of beautiful burgundy dress robes. She saw a note from her gran.

These should do just fine.

Love,

Gran

She glanced over at the Gryffindor searching for her sister. She noticed that Madison had received a similar sized box but it looked like it contained a set of royal purple dress robes.

"These look beautiful," Jaq commented.

"They do."

"Speaking of the Yule Ball, have you decided if you're going with me?" Elia asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Hansen?"

The blonde boy shrugged. "I suppose so."

"You know we're going as friends."

"Of course, I know you have your eye on someone else."

Marnie nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is extra short but I have a few chapters left.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,338

It was now time for the Yule Ball. Carla was helping Marnie with her hair and makeup. She was wearing burgundy dress robes. She put her hair in a fancy updo.

"Wow, Lee won't be able to keep his eyes off you," Jaq remarked. She was wearing yellow dress robes.

"I hope so."

They finished getting dressed and walked down to the common room.

"You look pretty," Atticus complimented his best friend.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself."

The group of sixth years left the common room to meet up with their dates.

"You look nice," Elia complemented Marnie.

"Thank you."

They made their way to the Great Hall and waited for the champions to walk in.

"Marnie, you look beautiful." Madison complimented her sister walking over with her date Terry Boot.

"You look beautiful too, Maddie."

"Are you trying to impress Lee?" Madison teased.

Marnie asked. "Is he even here?"

"Yes, he's over there with Ward," Atticus said.

Marnie glanced over briefly and saw Lee standing with her. She was wearing canary yellow robes that clashed horribly with her red hair.

"I guess she doesn't have the stylish grandmother or family member that we have," Madison remarked.

Before Marnie could respond the champions walked in.

"Is that Hermione Granger with Viktor Krum?" Padma asked.

The champions reached the dance floor and shared the first dance of the Ball.

After the dance, the Ball continued as normal. Marnie danced a few times each with Atticus, Kyle and Elia. She was sitting down after a dance.

"Having fun?"

She turned to see Lee. Merlin, he looked attractive tonight. The Weird Sisters were on break so the Wizarding Wireless with amplified sound was playing.

"Marnie?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm having fun."

Suddenly the overplayed Celestina Warbeck song began playing. "Ugh, I hate this song."

"Does that mean you don't want to dance?" Lee asked.

"Sure, I'd like to dance."

He offered her his hand and led her to the dance floor. They started to dance to the music.

"I'm surprised you said 'Yes'."

Marnie looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you think we could talk for a moment alone?" he asked.

Marnie nodded. The song ended and Lee led her out of the Great Hall.

"I can't believe you're fraternizing with the enemy, Jacobs!" Lee said as he led her to an alcove.

"Elia is far from the enemy, he's perfectly sweet and nice."

Lee said. "Not that kind of enemy! I don't bloody care that he goes to Beauxbatons!"

"Then what's your problem?"

Lee hadn't dropped her hand. "I have more competition for your affections with him in the picture."

"Like Ward is any different!" Marnie exclaimed dropping his hand and crossing her arms.

"I've never been into her like that!"

"Really, it didn't look like it when you were snogging her at the Quidditch final!"

Lee asked. "You saw that?"

"Yes, I did."

"To be honest, I was looking for you but she caught me off guard and snogged me. If anything I was picturing you as we snogged.

"She was hanging all over you at the victory party." she reminded him angrily

Lee questioned. "How do you know that?"

"Maddie told me."

"The truth is, she invited herself to the party and spiked my firewhiskey with a love potion. I remember having my hands all over her that night." He cringed.

"So, after the Quidditch final. You never interacted with her again?"

"I avoided her for the rest of the term. She came into the compartment doing her Prefect rounds when I again I was expecting you. She practically threw herself at me and snogged me. I pushed her away and she left the compartment."

"She bragged about you not being able to keep your hands off her all summer."

"I didn't see her all summer."

Marnie rubbed her forehead in frustration. "She's the one who told everyone that I'm related to Lockhart. I didn't realize she had overheard us."

"I didn't either."

"I'm sorry I blamed you." she apologized sniffling.

Lee pulled her into his arms. "Now, now. Don't cry. I don't like seeing you upset."

Marnie looked into his brown eyes again.

"How do you feel about Elia?"

"He's just a friend, he knows how I feel about you. That I've fancied you for almost a year."

Lee grinned. "I've fancied you for just as long, Jacobs."

"You can call me Marnie again."

Lee chuckled. "Good, it would be weird that I call my girlfriend by her last name."

"You haven't asked me to be your girlfriend yet," she smirked.

Lee started. "Marnie Rosetta Jacobs, will you be my girlfriend?"

"What do you think?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him teasingly.

"I'm not sure."

"Of course, I'll be your girlfriend, you cute but totally oblivious git." she smiled.

Lee grinned and leaned down to kiss her since he was a half a head taller but they were interrupted. It was the pair of twin redheads and Kyle.

"Hey, guys," they said.

"I see we interrupted something," Kyle smirked.

Marnie said. "Yes, you did."

"You put my girlfriend through the third degree. It's time for me to return the favor and put your boyfriend through the third degree like a big brother should." Kyle smirked.

"Don't worry, he's harmless," Marnie told Lee as she reluctantly got out of his arms.

"I am not harmless," Kyle said.

"Did Elia find someone to keep him occupied?"

Kyle nodded. "He found an Indian girl to dance with."

The group walked back in.

"There you are, Lee! What are you doing holding Jacobs' hand?" Dana exclaimed.

"She's my girlfriend."

"No, I'm your girlfriend!"

"In what universe are you, my girlfriend!" Lee yelled.

"This one!"

"You heard him you're not his girlfriend, I am!" Marnie exclaimed.

"You bitch, you Jacobs girls always mess with our hearts! First your slag of a cousin just loses her virginity to my cousin and doesn't talk to him again and now you steal my boyfriend."

Marnie let go of Lee's hand, stormed over to Dana and slapped her.

"You ruined my makeup!"

"It wasn't that good anyway."

Before the fight could escalate Flitwick and Sprout strolled over.

"What's going on here, Miss Jacobs and Miss Ward?"

"She stole my boyfriend!"

"I was never your boyfriend especially because you used a love potion on me. You spread the rumor that Marnie is related to Lockhart and made her think I betrayed her." Lee said walking over to Marnie and linking their hands again.

"Miss Ward, you breed a love potion?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Yes, I did. It was from my ancestor's potion book. " Dana said not even denying it.

"Come with me, Miss Ward." Sprout instructed leading her away.

Atticus joined them with Madison.

"So, are you two together?" Atticus asked.

Marnie nodded. "Yes, we are."

"I'm also dating Terry Boot, we can go on double dates," Madison said.

Marnie said. "So, where is Terry I need to put him through the third degree."

Madison nodded.

"Do you want to go back in?" Lee asked.

"I suppose so."

"Unless you want to continue snogging," Lee's chocolate brown eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I thought you'd never ask," Marnie smiled.

And with that, he tugged her towards an alcove.

"Actually, now that I think about it we didn't even kiss for the first time because we were interrupted," Lee smirked.

"We didn't."

"Now where were we?" he smiled.

She smiled and tugged his dress robes and their lips connected for the first time.

"Merlin, you're a good kisser," Lee smiled.

"You're not half bad yourself, Jordan," she smiled stroking his cheek affectionately.

They finished snogging, Lee threw his arm around her and they walked back to the Great Hall. They sat down in two chairs

"This has been a great night," Marnie smiled leaning her head on Lee's shoulder.

"It has, you look tired," Lee noted.

Marnie yawned. "I am."

"How about I escort you back to the Ravenclaw common room?" Lee asked jumping up.

"How can I say no?" Marnie smiled.

Lee smiled and led her to the Ravenclaw common room. Once they reached the common room he kissed her goodbye and they parted ways.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:639

It was a couple days later, Atticus and Marnie were on their Prefect rounds when there was a noise. They went to go check it out. They found Madison snogging Terry passionately. Marnie chuckled as she began tugging Atticus out of the room.

"Miss Jacobs, Mr. Boot. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Quigley?" Madison asked annoyed.

"It looks snogging, 20 points from Gryffindor and 10 points from Ravenclaw."

Marnie asked. "Atticus, don't you think that's too much? It's only snogging."

"You're just going easy on her because she's your sister, Marnie," he claimed.

"It's just snogging, Atticus."

The boy just stormed out of the room much to his best friend's confusion. They finished their rounds in silence.

It's been a couple days, Atticus has avoided Marnie ever since the incident. It's worrying her. She was sitting outside with Lee with her head in his lap.

"Lee, can I ask for your advice from a guy's POV?"

"Sure, love."

"Atticus has been avoiding me ever since we caught Maddie snogging Terry a few days ago. He's never avoided me this much."

"Maybe he's jealous of us," Lee suggested.

Marnie said. "He's never had those feelings for me though."

"Maybe he just realized he has feelings for you."

Marnie said. "I hope that's not the case, he knows I've had feelings for you for the longest time."

Lee smiled down at her. They walked back inside and Lee walked her to the Ravenclaw common room. He kissed her goodbye. The kiss turned into a long snog.

The couple broke apart. Lee said goodbye to Marnie again and walked away. Marnie walked into the Ravenclaw common room to see Atticus sitting on the couch.

"Atticus Dylan Quigley! Please explain to me what's going on!"

He looked up at her. "You're lucky that you and Lee can be open with your relationship."

"Is this your way of saying that you're gay?"

"No, I'm as straight as an arrow."

"Okay."

"Don't hex me when I tell you this, okay."

"Do you have feelings for me?"

He chuckled. "You're not the Jacobs girl I fancy."

"You fancy Madison?"

"I do, I'm seventeen. She's fourteen, granted almost fifteen but I still feel like a weirdo."

"Atticus, you're not weird. You can't help who you fall for."

The boy sighed. "You're not upset that I fancy your fourteen year old little sister?"

"No, if anything you're lucky that you're my best friend. If this was any other seventeen-year-old guy confessing that they fancied my fourteen- year-old sister, they would end up in the hospital wing."

He sighed again. "I was bloody jealous when we caught her snogging Terry."

"Is that why you took so many points away from her?"

"Yeah."

"It's funny that we both fancy Gryffindors."

Atticus nodded.

Over the next year and a half, the school years were rather eventful. He end of her sixth year Cedric was murdered by Peter Pettigrew. Cho had been devastated which had been understandable. Her seventh year was eventful because they had a horrible Defense Professor Dolores Umbridge. She forced Lee to use a blood quill so he had scars on his wrist. In late March of that year, the twins had left with fanfare. Though Lee was very upset but Marnie was there to comfort him.

 

\---

It was now the start of Madison's sixth year. Marnie was seeing her sister off along with Atticus. Although Atticus was confused why he was there.

"Atticus?"

He turned to the younger Jacobs sister. Merlin, she was beautiful. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

She smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss much to his surprise.

"How long have you known that she's liked me back?" Atticus asked as they pulled apart.

"For a bit."

The train whistled and Madison boarded the train.


	41. Chapter 41

It was now three years after the war. Lee and Marnie had been married since late 1997. She made her way into St. Mungos and towards the ward where her uncle was.

"About time!" Atticus complained. He was a healer.

Marnie glared at her best friend. "You try being nearly six months pregnant."

Atticus smiled. "Right."

Marnie was six months pregnant with her and Lee's first child. Both of them were excited for their first child.

"Do you have the potion?"

Marnie handed him the potion that could possibly heal her uncle. She had been working very hard on it . Atticus handed it to Gilderoy and he drank it.

"Who are you?" Gilderoy asked.

"I'm Atticus Quigley and this is Marnie Jordan."

The older man nodded.

"I'm your niece. Your sister is my mother."

"Which one?"

"Gillian., although she's been dead since 1998."

Gilderoy frowned.

"I've been married since late 1997 to my Hogwarts sweetheart Lee Jordan. I'm six months pregnant with our first child."

Marnie was happy that she at least had part of her mum's family alive and not estranged.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is reposted because I accidentally deleted it.


End file.
